I Will Make You a Woman
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: AU/TH/OoC/Lemmmon/-Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. De todas maneras, Bella Swan iba a ser suya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I Will Make You a Woman**_

* * *

Nublado.

Habían llegado a este pueblo de la perdición los hermanos Cullen. Su padre Carlisle y su madrastra Elizabeth residían en Seattle; ¿qué hacían esos adolescentes en Forks?

La madre biológica de los tres, Esme Platt, vivía en el pequeño pueblo. Se mudaban con ella; si su padre había decidido rehacer su vida con otra mujer, ellos lo harían con su madre en ese lugar. Si no se les había tomado en cuenta para ese… _Casamiento_, ¿por qué ellos los tendrían en cuenta a su padre y su madrastra?

Ni idea.

- ¿Y qué tal en los estudios? –Preguntó, una sonriente Esme.

La separación de Carlisle y Esme se había efectuado tres largos años atrás. Se turnaron las navidades, años nuevos y cumpleaños. Algo que era verdad, era la evidente incomodidad entre los forzados saludos entre sus padres.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando por la ventanilla derecha. Alice sonrió.

- Genial. Hace poco tuve mi recital de ballet –Parloteó, feliz de que alguien le preguntara lo que pensara, incluso del nublado cielo.

Desde que conoció a Elizabeth, Carlisle no ha tenido ojos para otra cosa que no fuera ella. Mal padre, ¿no? Era por eso que se mudaban con su madre. Ella si les brindaría su apoyo y amor incondicional que su padre no les dio. Es más, hasta se veía feliz de que se marcharan de manera _casi_ permanente con Esme.

- ¿Qué tal tú, Emmett?

El aludido sonrió. Se le marcaron aquellos adorables hoyuelos heredados de su padre.

- Bien, má –Respondió, mirándola-. Ya sabes que no soy un cerebrito como Edward, pero… -Los ojos verdes de su hermano se posaron en el. Se veían molestos-. ¡Hey! ¡Yo sólo digo la verdad!

- Como sea.

Y ahí terminó la breve plática.

Pronto llegaron a la casa. Estaba igual que siempre, hermosa. Dejaron sus maletas al pie de las escaleras. Esme miro a sus retoños con adoración y los invitó a sentarse en la mesa, alegando que pronto servirían la comida. Edward colocó la mesa, mientras que la pequeña Alice hacía limonada; el mayor ayudaba a su madre en lo que pudiera.

Se sentaron, y dieron gracias por los alimentos. Nadie volvió a hablar. El timbre sonó de repente, terminando con el silencio.

Esme se levantó corriendo.

Escucharon las risitas de su madre. ¿Qué la pondría tan feliz? Caminaron en silencio hasta la antesala para ver con mejor claridad la puerta. Allí estaba una chica castaña, sosteniendo un exquisito flan napolitano, junto a ella un señor, que podría ser una idéntica copia de ella, pero más maduro y en masculino.

- ¡Chicos! –Llamó su madre. Los jóvenes acudieron y se quedaron detrás de su madre-. Ellos son los Swan. Esta hermosa jovencita es Bella, y su padre, el Jefe Swan –Rió-. Charlie.

- Mucho gusto –Respondieron a coro.

Edward no pudo despegar la mirada de la chica. ¿Había muerto? Porque estaba viendo un ángel. Sus largos cabellos castaños estaban recogidos en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos; vestía de manera casual, pero sexy, unos jeans desgastados y llenos de agujeros y una blusa negra, pegada al cuerpo. Tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto, cafés y profundos. Y esa boca… Esa boca _sería_ _su_ _perdición_. Además, moría por tocar esa piel, blanca y sin ninguna marca de acné.

Alice le dio un codazo, mientras se reía disimuladamente.

- Soy Alice –Dijo la pequeña, dándoles un abrazo a cada uno.

La castaña tardó en reaccionar, pero puso torpemente sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

- Emmett –Se limitó a extenderles su mano, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sólo quedaba el mediano de los tres, Edward. Pero este parecía como ido. La hermana le tuvo que dar otro codazo para que este reaccionara, de nuevo.

- Edward Cullen –Estrechó la mano de Charlie, pero a la mano de Bella le plantó un pequeño beso en el dorso. Ella ni se inmutó.

Se despidieron, agradeciendo el enorme gesto de la familia Swan. Pero justo cuando estaban de irse. El timbre sonó otra vez.

En cuanto abrieron se encontraron con una perfecta familia rubia, conformado por una madre, un hijo y una hija.

Se podría decir que ahora el turno de Emmett y Alice de babear. Y fue el turno de Edward de codear sus costillas.

- No podrían ser más oportunos –Esme estaba encantada-. Recién se fueron los Swan.

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron y su hermano rodó los ojos. La señora traía entre sus manos un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

- Hijos, ella es Lillian Hale –Apuntó, Esme, indicando a la señora con las galletas-. Y sus hijos, Rosalie…

- Pueden decirme Rose –Interrumpió la rubia.

Emmett sonrió.

- Y este guapo de acá, es Jasper.

Los hermanos de cabellos negros, sonreían como tontos.

_¿De verdad me veía así hace unos momentos?, _pensó Edward.

Todos saludaron, pero los que inmediatamente hicieron _clic_ fueron Jasper y Alice; está insistió en que se quedaran un rato más. Los Hale aceptaron gustosos y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Alice no perdió el tiempo y acaparó al Hale, empezando a conocerse.

Emmett intentó coquetear con Rose, pero esta no hacía que pasarlo de largo y limitarse a regalarle sonrisas amables que no comprometían nada.

En cuanto se fue la familia Hale, se dedicaron a guardar el flan y las galletas. Recogieron la mesa y lavaron los trastes sucios.

Al final, cada uno se fue a su habitación, deseándose buenas noches.

Otro día llegó. El primero en despertar fue Edward, un madrugador de primera.

Esme estaba cocinando un poco de alguna rara masa, o lo que pretendían ser _hot cakes_.

- Buen día, madre –Saludó su hijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos día, Edward –Sonrió-. ¿Eres madrugador como yo?

Este asintió y la ayudó a preparar el desayuno, mientras despertaban sus hermanos. El chico le advirtió que no eran muy mañaneros, pero al oler el desayuno despertarían en un dos por tres.

Y tal y como si sus palabras fueran las de un profeta, se cumplieron. Apenas olieron la masa ya cocinada, junto con mantequilla y miel, ya estaban en la silla. Esme rió. Sus hijos eran todo un caso.

Como buenos hijos, la ayudaron con la limpieza de la casa. Aunque era evidente que se morían por convivir con los chicos que habían permanecido en sus pensamientos desde ayer en la noche. Era obvio que Alice, deliraba por Jasper, y este no le era indiferente. A Emmett le movía el tapete Rosalie y que a Edward le fascinaba Bella.

Lástima que a la única que le correspondieran fuera a la pequeña Alice, ¿no?

- Mamá –Llamó, Alice, siendo la valiente en pedir el permiso-. ¿Podríamos ir con los chicos que conocimos ayer? Ya sabes, Jasper, Rosalie y Bella.

Esme sonrió feliz de que sus hijos comenzaran a interactuar con nuevas personas, que, literalmente, los sacó de la casa.

Alice y Emmett se fueron a la casa Hale, que estaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí, mientras que Edward se fue con los Swan.

En cuanto, Edward llegó, escuchó ruidos dentro de la cochera de la hermosa casa. Se acercó –no era _metiche_, simplemente curioso- para saber que pasaba ahí.

Bella se encontraba bajo una vieja _Chevy_ pick up color roja. ¿Cómo supo que era ella? Fácil: unas largas piernas delicadas de una tonalidad marfil sobresalían por un lado.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Se ofreció el recién llegado, hablando de la nada.

Con un movimiento brusco, la chica se golpeó la cabeza por el sobresalto. Salió de abajo y miro a un Edward apenado.

- ¡Mierda, me asustaste! –Exclamó con una mano en el corazón.

Vestía un short que dejaba a la vista la parte baja de sus glúteos y todas sus piernas; una playerita de tirantes verde a juego con el short.

- Lo siento –Se disculpó. Luego de haberle estado viendo las piernas, y el susto, era lo menos que podía hacer.

- No te preocupes, ¿Edward? –Dudó la chica en su nombre. Él asintió-. Sólo es un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza. Ya soy rara. Un golpe más no me hará nada.

Edward sonrió.

- Eres graciosa –Murmuró. Fue el turno de Bella de sonreír.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella negó e hizo un gesto con la mano que dejaba claro que no era nada.

- Más tarde lo llevaré con Rose –Anunció, mientras se limpiaba la grasa en su short.

Verla toda así, sucia y sin casi nada de ropa, lo ponía a mil; pero no iba a llegar a cogérsela cuando apenas había llegado a la ciudad, no era su estilo.

- ¿Rose?

La chica asintió.

- Rosalie Hale –Edward, exclamó un _'vaya'_. Bella rió entre dientes-. Ya sé que no parece mecánica, pero ya sabes, uno nunca es como lo pintan.

El chico le dio la razón, asintiendo y sonriéndole.

- Debe ser muy buena si le confías tu… _Camioneta_ –Dijo, claramente sorprendido.

- La mejor –Dijo con orgullo-. Aunque a veces soy algo parcial, estoy cien por ciento segura de que Rosalie Hale es la mejor mecánica de todo Forks.

- La debes querer mucho.

- No sabes cuánto –Suspiró-. Llevamos seis meses.

- ¿De qué?

Bella lo miró como si fuera obvio o como si de un tonto se tratara.

- ¡De salir, hombre! –Exclamó-. Rose es mi _novia_.

Edward sintió como la bilis le subía. ¿Era enserio? ¿A aquella chica de belleza extraña le gustaban las _mujeres_? ¿Era _lesbiana_?

Intentaba procesar todo, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

- Es muy guapa.

- Ni se te ocurra acercártele, eh –Advirtió, mitad seria y mitad juguetona-. Es mía. Además de que eres muy guapo y posiblemente me cambiaría por ti –Edward sonrió cuando dijo que era muy guapo-. Y ella es bisexual.

No lo podía creer. Sentía que su alma gemela era ella, y que de alguna manera debían estar juntos, pero ¿cómo hacerlo con ella de novia con Rosalie Hale?

Le dio una sonrisa, mientras Bella le regalaba un guiño de ojo.

Tenía una misión: volver a Bella _mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

_**Heeey!**_

**_Terminé ayer apenas TT y ya estoy dando rienda suelta a mi mente...!_**

_**Termino TT y empiezo con IWMYAW.**_

_**¿Por qué una Bella que le gustan las mujeres?**_

_**¡No sé!**_

_**De la nada surgió la idea y me dije: ''A Edward siempre le toca ser el gay, ¿y Bella? ¡La tonta ingenua que se enamora de él!''**_

_**Ok, ok. Cambiemos las cosas.**_

_**En un principio me imagine a Rose con Alice, pero no, yo quería hacer un Edward&Bella.**_

_**Así que, como les dije en TT, comienzo otra historia M. Recuerden también que tengo TSO y que esa la actualizare lo más pronto posible, ya saben, entre más reviews, más rápido continuo ;)**_

_**Sin más, me despido de ustedes.**_

**_[CORREGIDO]_**

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

_**I Will Make You a Woman**_

* * *

- Mamá –Llamó, Edward a mitad de la cena. Esme lo miro con curiosidad, mientras dejaba sus cubiertos a los lados del plato.

- Dime.

Edward se removió incomodo en su asiento. Miro a Emmett que lo alentaba a continuar.

Por la tarde, pocos minutos después de la extraña conversación con Bella, había regresado a su casa. Se encerró en su habitación y se dispuso a escuchar música.

Cuando al fin le gustaba una chica de _verdad_, resultaba que era… _Lesbiana_. Sólo le atraían las mujeres. Le parecía atroz que una chica tan bella como ella, un ángel celestial, un alma tan preciosa, fuera _eso_. Ella podía tener al hombre que quisiera con tan sólo batir un poco sus pestañas, pero no, la quería difícil, quería a las mujeres.

Se estremeció cuando pensó eso.

Treinta minutos antes de la hora de la cena, llegaron sus hermanos. La única que continuaba alegre y que danzaba de ahí para allá, era sin duda Alice; su hermano mayor, Emmett, había regresado igual con los ánimos por el suelo. Rosalie Hale había sido clara en su relación con la Swan. Parecía que los chicos fueran a vomitar.

Y es que, perteneciendo a la _correcta_ familia de Carlisle Cullen, les era fácil juzgar a las personas que no se atraían por el sexo opuesto. Por eso, querían saber si su madre sabía de la _extraña_ relación entre las chicas más guapas de Forks, y si lo sabía, que era lo que pensaba.

- ¿Sabías que Bella y Rose eran…? –Se atascó, le parecía asqueroso siquiera pronunciarlo-. Bueno, ¿sabías que son _pareja_?

Esme rió cantarinamente. Una risa contagiosa, perfecta y armoniosa; una copia exacta de esa risa poseía Alice.

- ¡Ay, hijos! –Exclamó, exasperada-. ¡No sean _Carlisle en miniatura_! No hay nada malo en ellas, son perfectamente _normales_. Y no se embarazaran a temprana edad –Rió de su chiste, pero nadie lo hizo de sus hijos.

Alice se horrorizó. Ella no estaba al tanto de que Rosalie Hale y Bella Swan salían y eran _novias_.

- ¿Pero qué disparates dices, mamá? –Se alteró, Alice-. ¡No veo nada correcto en esa…! ¡Esa _extraña_ y _horrible_ relación!

Por primera vez, desde que habían llegado a Forks –y recién habían llegado el día anterior- el ceño de Esme se frunció y se cruzó de brazos. No era bueno hacer enojar a su mamá. Y nunca lo había hecho, más que aquella vez que accidentalmente había roto Emmett un costoso florero, hace ya más de trece años. Además, ellos eran el perfecto prototipo de hijos modelo. No ocasionaban problemas, y nunca les levantaban la voz a sus padres ni a los demás mayores. Nunca habían ocasionado la furia de su madre, desde la última vez… Hasta aquel momento.

- ¡Alice, Edward y Emmett Cullen! –Rugió, levantándose de la mesa y golpeándola con las palmas de sus delicadas manos-. ¡Ella son unas muchachitas bien portadas, y cero problemáticas! ¡Me da igual que su padre sea un discriminador, en esta casa se respetan a todos por igual! ¡Son tan normales como Alice!

- ¡No te atrevas a compararme con esas _machorras_! –Gritó, Alice, arrojando hacía el frente sus cubiertos. Edward frunció el ceño, ¿acaso Alice había llamado a _su_ Bella machorra?

- ¡Alice Cullen no hables así de ellas! –Reprendió, Esme-. ¡A tu habitación!

La pequeña Cullen se levanto en un movimiento grácil, dejando a sus hermanos boquiabiertos. Su cara mostraba una mueca entre el fastidio y el enojo. Sin decir nada corrió escaleras arriba y azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Esme suspiró, cansada y se dejo caer en la silla.

- ¿A qué venía tu pregunta, Edward? –Preguntó, Esme, aparentemente tranquila, pero su rostro aún estaba rojo del enojo.

- A nada, madre –Respondió, con la vista perdida en el plato-. ¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación?

Su madre asintió, avergonzada. Edward recogió su plato, lo lavó y secó. Antes de irse a su habitación, paso por la de Alice. Tocó levemente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Edward? –Inquirió al otro lado de la puerta. Su voz estaba rota. Estaba llorando.

- ¿Estás bien, Al?

Alice quitó el seguro y lo dejo entrar. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí e inmediatamente fue a abrazarla.

- No debiste gritar así…

- ¿Estás de su lado? –Se separó de él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojitos estaban rojos, y había un camino de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

El negó con la cabeza y la volvió a abrazar.

- Déjame terminar. No debiste gritarle a mamá. Sabes que ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo con esa… _Abominación_, pero pudiste hablar y exponer tus puntos de vista de manera civilizada, Alice.

Ella suspiró exasperada. Su hermano _siempre_, siempre tenía la razón. Edward le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras le acariciaba su corto cabello negro. Dejó de llorar y secó sus lágrimas.

- Te gusta –Afirmó, sobresaltando a su hermano.

Edward jadeó por la sorpresa, pero sabía que la intuición –femenina- de Alice nunca fallaba. Asintió, y su hermana lo sintió. Le mostró una sonrisa reluciente.

- Te ayudaré a conquistarla –Dijo, con convicción-. Haré lo que sea para que Forks sea un lugar normal.

El chico rió entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no hay más parejas _anormales_ por ahí?

Alice frunció el ceño.

- Tienes razón –Concedió-. Pero, es enserio que te ayudaré a conquistar a _Bella Swan_.

Volvió a reír entre dientes, y esta vez, Alice lo acompañó.

Se tiró a su cama, y de nuevo escuchó música, pero a diferencia de la última vez, no prestó atención a lo que escuchaba, porque poco a poco, la inconsciencia llegó y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Conducía su precioso _Volvo_. Traía un traje como el que había utilizado para la boda de su padre y conducía con la vista fija hacia delante. Reconoció a Forks, imposible no hacerlo con todo ese verde; las calles y casas. Era Forks, en todo su esplendor. No sabía a dónde iba, ¿a casa de Bella? ¿A qué?

- Dobla a la izquierda –Le indicó la voz de la dueña de sus pensamientos. Miró por el retrovisor y la vio enfundada de un precioso vestido púrpura de tirantes hasta medio muslo, mostrando un generoso escote. La tragedia: a lado de ella venía Rosalie, con una mano en su muslo, mientras subía más y más.

Apretó con fuerza el volante. Sus nudillos se hicieron blancos por la fuerza, pero continuó apretándolo. No recordaba de donde venían, ni que hacían esas chicas, pero estaba seguro de que nunca, de los nunca, hubiera dejado que Rosalie subiera, y si la hubiera dejado, nunca sería a lado de Bella.

Y eso no fue lo peor. A través del retrovisor, vio como Bella casi devoraba la boca de Rosalie. Vio como su rosada lengua se enredaba con la de la rubia. Le pareció grotesco. Frunció el ceño. Carraspeó, pero las chicas comenzaron a meterse mano. Una mano de la rubia se encontraba en un pecho de la castaña y la otra en sus piernas; Bella recorría sus manos en la espalda, y revolvía sus cabellos dorados. Eso le parecía repulsivo. Asqueroso. Al único que debería estar besando era a él.

Le sorprendió aquel sentimiento posesivo que le invadió cuando pensó eso. Pero, quería que Bella lo tocara a él, y sólo a él; no a aquella rubia bisexual por la cual desfallecía su hermano.

En cuanto dio la vuelta a la izquierda, todo se volvió negro…

Y _despertó_.

Estaba jadeando y una fina capa de sudor se encontraba en su frente.

Aquella horrible pesadilla le aterró. Para llevar a cabo el plan de convertir a Bella en una _mujer_ –aunque el cuerpo ya lo tenía- debía acostumbrarse a pasara tiempo con ella, y por consiguiente, con Rosalie Hale.

El nombre de la rubia le producía un sentimiento de ira y posesión, pero sobretodo, _celos_.

Los temibles celos que nunca espero experimentar a su temprana edad de diecisiete años. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y apagó el mini componente, que seguía reproduciendo el mismo CD.

Un gruñido bestial salió de su garganta al recordar su sueño. Tendría que soportar eso cuando estuviera con las dos chicas. Y lo haría.

Edward Cullen nunca se rendía. Y lo que quería era a Bella Swan… _Tendría_ a Bella Swan.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento y cerró sus ojos con la sonrisa aún presente.

Bella Swan estaría con él, aunque eso significara romperle el corazón a Rosalie.

* * *

_**¿Qué? ¿No puedo actualizar?**_

_**Va a ser así: TSO, IWMYAW, TSO, IWMYAW, TSO, IWMYAW, IWMYAW...**_

_**¿Notaron el patrón?**_

_**TSO esta a nada de terminarse :S**_

_**Así que, dedicaré mi tiempo a esta fic, cuando termine TSO.**_

_**:D**_

_**Ya aclarado todo este asunto...**_

_**Me despido, esperando fav, alertas, y REVIEWS! xD**_

_**Agradeciendo los R&R anteriores y aclaración:**_

_**Conforme se este desarrollando la historia, sabrán si Bella se queda con Rose o no. Esta historia ya esta desarrollada -más o menos- en mi mente desde el video, repito, video, NO canción de Tripping de Robbie Williams. Ya tengo más o menos una idea de cada capítulo, como se desarrollara, pero no tengo muy claro el final, es decir, que la historia se desarrollara y todo, pero al llegar al final, me tardare porque aún no sé que onda :S**_

_**Y ¡shit! el cap pasado cometí un buen de errores, los corregiré, ¿ok?**_

_**Well, me voy...!**_

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

_**I Will Make You a Woman**_

* * *

Primer día de clases.

¿Suena aterrador?

Para nada, si eres un Cullen… La pequeña Alice no podía contener la emoción, revoloteaba de un lado a otro con su bolso en el hombro y sus audífonos en los oídos. Tarareando una melodía movida, mientras ayudaba a su madre a preparar sus almuerzos.

Cada uno sus gustos. El de Edward sin las orillas, el de Emmett sin queso, y el de Alice con mantequilla. Todos en una bolsa de papel con su nombre escrito con la pulcra letra de Esme.

- ¡Edward! ¡Emmett! –Gritó, desde la parte de abajo su madre, mientras que Alice hacía sonar la bocina del auto.

¿Qué había pasado con sus nuevos amigos?

El sábado habían tenido aquella terrible discusión. Al día siguiente, lo habían resuelto durante el desayuno. Los hermanos Cullen habían prometido no meterse en la relación de Bella y Rose, claro que, para eso sirve cruzarse de dedos cuando su madre no los vio. Esme les aclaró que eran la única pareja ''diferente'', por lo que dejaron de preocuparse.

Un apurado Edward, medio dormido y un alegre Emmett subieron al auto. Esme se rió.

- Edward, hasta donde yo sé, la moda es usar los calcetines de n mismo color, ¿entiendes? –Replicó, Alice-. A menos que quieras imponer una nueva moda en la nueva escuela.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Alice? –Preguntó, mientras tallaba sus ojos y bostezaba.

Emmett soltó una de sus estruendosas carcajadas. Aquello era una mala señal.

Abrió sus ojos verdes y miro hacia abajo. Tenía un calcetín rojo y uno morado; un zapato café y un _Converse_ negro.

- En mi defensa, puedo decir que me dormí tarde y tengo sueño.

Esme, junto con sus hermanos estallaron en risas, mientras que Edward los veía ceñudos. Salió del auto con su elegancia innata y corrió escaleras arriba. Remplazó aquella calceta morada por una roja y el zapato café por el otro par del _Converse_.

- Bien, listo, adorable y presentable –Anunció, subiéndose al carro.

Se escucharon unas risitas mal disimuladas, seguido del ronronear de un auto.

Árbol, árbol, árbol.

- Veo, veo… Algo que empieza con ''A'' –Dijo risueño, Emmett.

Era un juego infantil, pero la escuela estaba a media hora y tenían que hacer algo para entretenerse en el camino. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Árbol? –Preguntó, irónico, el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

Emmett frunció el ceño e infló sus mejillas de manera infantil.

- Sí. Te toca.

Edward rió entre dientes y miró a través de la ventana.

- Veo, veo… -Sonrió-. Algo que empieza con ''L''.

Emmett y Alice fruncieron el ceño. ¿L? ¿Qué demonios empezaba con ''L''? ¡Ahí sólo había árboles y más árboles! ¡Era un bosque!

Su ceño se frunció más. Alice era tan testaruda que no se rendiría hasta encontrar la maldita respuesta, mientras que Emmett, al contrario, lo haría pronto.

- Ok. Me rindo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Segurísimo.

La risa de Edward se escucho. Esme lo miraba con la ceja alzada, intrigada. Todos, con la notable excepción de Edward, veían solamente árboles. ¿Qué era, entonces?

- Mmmh… -Fingió pensar, Alice-. _L_árbol.

Edward y Emmett se carcajearon. El primero negó con la cabeza y le tocó la nariz con el dedo índice.

- No, esa palabra no existe. ¿Se rinden?

Alice aceptó a regañadientes.

- Es… -Se escuchó un trueno-. _Lluvia_.

Las caras de los chicos de cabellos negros se desencajaron, mientras que la de Esme se volvía burlona. Ella siempre supo la respuesta. Era tan evidente. En el pequeño pueblo, había dos cosas de gran abundancia: los árboles y la lluvia. Con el tiempo te acostumbrabas a ambos y aprendías a vivir con ellos.

- ¡Miren! –Señaló con su pequeño dedo, Alice, un establecimiento de ladrillos rojos.

- ''Forks High School'' –Habló, Esme, que se había mantenido callada todo este tiempo-. Bienvenidos, al hogar de los Spartans -Prosiguió, estacionándose.

Salieron del auto. La pequeña llovizna les empapó un poco su cabello, pero eso sólo los hizo lucir como unos modelos de champú.

Acaparando varias miradas de los alumnos, se dirigieron a la oficina principal.

Desde su llegada, el viernes pasado, no habían salido mucho a las calles. Iban a la casa de los Hale, o a la casa de los Swan y regresaban a la suya. Sabían el camino de memoria.

- Hola –Una amigable rubia se puso frente a ellos, deteniéndoles el paso-. Deben ser Alice, Emmett y Edward –Sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Soy Tanya Denali, su guía el día de hoy –Les extendió unos papeles. Cuando los tomaron, vieron los nombres de algunas materias y las horas de estas. Su horario-. Me tomé el atrevimiento de recogerlos por ustedes –Entonces reparó en Esme-. No se preocupe, Esme, que se los cuidaré muy bien.

Esme le sonrió. Una sonrisa muy maternal.

- Gracias, cielo –Miro a sus hijos-. Adiós. Vendré por ustedes a la salida.

Asintieron, y ella asentó más su sonrisa. En cuanto salió, Tanya dejo su mueca de amabilidad y camino hacia el pasillo de donde había venido.

- ¡Espera! –Gritó, Alice, tomándola por la muñeca-. ¿No ibas a ser nuestra guía?

Los rizos rubios, tenían un extraño tono rojizo, era bajita, un poco más alta que la pequeña Cullen; poseía unos grandes ojos miel y su boca estaba torcida en una mueca de fastidio.

- Para empezar, suéltame –Se deshizo del agarre-. No soy su guía, ese es el trabajo de Bella Swan.

- ¿Y por qué le has dicho a nuestra madre que serías nuestra guía? –Inquirió, Edward. La miro y entonces, ella se perdió en su mirada.

¿Cursi? Tal vez. Pero la pequeña Tanya no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera aquel mar verdoso.

- L-lo siento –Suspiró.

El pasillo entero se detuvo. ¿La princesa de hielo acababa de suspirar? Los ojos de todo el alumnado se abrieron.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Edward dirigió su mirada a la recién llegada.

Reconocería su voz a kilómetros. _Bella Swan_.

- Nada –Respondió con voz cortante, Tanya. Miró a Bella. Lo extraño era ese tonto sonrojo, posado en sus pecosas mejillas.

Bella soltó una risita. Camino a si lado y acarició sus mejillas.

- ¿Tanya Denali sonrojada? –Preguntó, burlona. La chica de cabellos color fresa movió su cabeza, y quitó las manos de Bella.

- No, es el nuevo rubor.

Se escuchó la risita de otra recién llegada. Rosalie Hale.

- Claro –Dijo con sarcasmo.

- Hola, chicos –Saludó, Bella.

Bella y Alice se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, lo contrario de Alice y Rosalie que se llevaban como perros y gatos. Rosalie se había hecho muy amiga de Emmett.

La chica castaña saludó con un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla a todos. Exceptuando a Rose, a la que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Jasper, que se había mantenido al margen de todo sonrió. Alice era única. A él le gustaba Alice.

El timbre que anunciaba la primera clase sonó. Bella que era la encargada de guiarlos a sus clases a los Cullen, se despidió de los Hale y se llevó a los nuevos.

Primero fue a dejar a Emmett a su salón, tenía Historia e iba un curso más adelante que ellos. Luego siguió con Alice, que tenía Inglés, y al final se fue con Edward, ya que tenían Química juntos.

Al comienzo del recorrido, les advirtió que a los Spartans, les gustaba jugarle bromas a los nuevos, tanto como a los de primer año, como a las nuevos en el pueblo.

Y no se equivocaba en advertirles.

Cerca de ahí, en el gimnasio, los chicos del equipo de la escuela, planeaban que hacerles a los Cullen.

- Vieron el brillante cabello de la chica –Dijo, uno con una sonrisa-. Lo tiene corto. Adiós a la idea de pegarle chicle.

- Lo sé –Replicó otro-. Y si los encerramos en el gimnasio. No hay más que una puerta y los vestidores se cierran cinco minutos antes de la salida. Las ventanas nunca las abren. No hay falla.

- Te equivocas, Demetri –Cortó, el primero-. La falla tiene un nombre: _Bella Swan_.

Un chico rubio sonrió con arrogancia.

- Déjenmela a mí –Los dos chicos se giraron hacía él.

- Mike, Mike, Mike –Dijo, Demetri-. Acéptalo ya. La pequeña zorra Swan, nunca, nunca te hará caso.

Mike hizo una mueca.

- No me refería a eso –Gruñó-. Pero, gracias, Demetri. Háganlo. Enciérrenlos aquí. Avisen a los demás que yo me encargare de Swan, Jasper, y Hale –Hizo una mueca-. ¿Le dirán a Jasper?

- No –Se apresuro a contestar el tercero. Demetri y Mike lo miraron sorprendidos-. Le dirá a su hermana, y su hermana a la zorra Swan.

Los otros dos asintieron.

- Muy bien, Félix.

Félix sonrió de manera burlona, acentuando de su rostro endurecido.

- Estos ''niños bonitos'' no se la van a acabar.

* * *

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Sí, soy yo de nuevo. Acabo de subir TSO, pero ese cap ya lo tenía.**_

_**Recién terminé este capítulo. Si, si, si. Pero si las voy a dejar en un tiempo (más o menos hasta el 23 de Agosto) las dejare picadas con esta historia. ¿Qué pasara con la cruel broma de estos chicos? ¿Qué le haran al dulce y malvado Edward?**_

_**Esto, descubranlo cuando regrese.**_

_**Pero, si no es molestia, ¿me dejarían un REVIEW?**_

_**AnneLiCe'**_

**_P.D: Gracias por las personitas detrás de la pantalla que votaron por mi en el CONTEST ) Son lo mejor, enserio._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

_**I Will Make You a Woman**_

* * *

Cuarto para las tres.

Los tres chicos miraron maliciosos las puertas. Cada uno frente a una puerta diferente. Diez para las tres, tocaron con sincronía la puerta, con una falsa amabilidad solicitaron a uno de los jóvenes Cullen. Félix a Edward, Mike a Emmett y Demetri a Alice.

Los dejaron en la puerta del gimnasio. Primero, entro Emmett. Se extrañó que las luces estuvieran apagadas, pero si les intentaran hacer algo a él, los golpearía, esos músculos no estaban de adorno nada más.

Minutos más tarde entro Alice.

- ¿Emm? –Su cantarina voz resonó por todo el gimnasio, cuando reconoció la enorme masa de músculos sentada en las gradas.

Él le respondió con una carcajada.

- ¿Tú también?

Alice contestó afirmativamente y se fue a sentar a su lado. El gimnasio, oscuro y helado, sin nadie más que ellos dos se les antojaba de lo más aterrador. Si Edward estuviera ahí les diría que no se preocuparan, de todos modos, ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Luego de unos minutos una mata de cabellos cobrizos se asomó por la puerta, iluminando un poco el lugar. Los chicos de cabellos negros sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Edward! –Chillaron, saltando de su lugar.

El aludido sonrió y caminó hacia ellos. Había avanzado unos metros cuando la puerta se cerró con estruendo y el sonido de un cerrojo se escucho. Emmett y Alice corrieron a lado de Edward, que había empezado a forcejar la puerta. Empujó con fuerza, pero no cedía.

- ¡Abran, maldita sea! –Rugió, el chico de ojos verdes.

Se escucharon unas tenues carcajadas. Dos con un tono burlón, y una tercera en un tono malvado.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Forks High! –Corearon tres voces masculinas.

Emmett comenzó a golpear la puerta a la par que Edward, pero era inútil, estaba tan bien cerrada.

Los gritos de los hermanos Cullen resonaron, haciendo unos espeluznantes ecos en el abandonado gimnasio.

Se sentaron en las gradas. Edward se veía molesto, muy molesto. Parecía que no le hacía gracia aquella bromita por parte de esos extraños que no tenía el disgusto de conocer. Peor aún, Bella se los advirtió. El primer día no confíes en nadie.

Emmett se veía distraído, como en otro mundo. Pensativo. Raro en él, normalmente se la pasaba hablando y tendrían que disponer de un bozal para callarlo, o al menos, algo que se le pareciera. Alice estaba asustada, y las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos; era una persona de carácter fuerte, pero sumamente frágil.

- ¿Con qué excusa los trajeron aquí? –Preguntó con brusquedad, Edward.

Emmett salió de su trance y Alice lo miró con sus cristalinos ojos que se veían cada vez más rojos.

- Uniformes –Contestaron al unísono.

Demetri y Mike les habían dicho que el entrenador les entregaría sus uniformes par que el día de mañana asistieran con ellos.

- A mí me dijo que tenía que llenar unas formas para que todo estuviera en orden –Frunció el ceño-. Pero claro, como soy muy intuitivo le pregunte que porque no íbamos a la oficina principal –Torció la boca y soltó un bufido-. ¡El zopenco me dijo que el entrenador estaba aquí! –Miró a sus hermanos que lo miraban con una ceja alzada-. ¿Qué? –Sus hermanos sonrieron, burlones-. Pensé que tenía sentido que el entrenador quisiera verme en su hábitat –Rió-. La excusa que usaron con ustedes fue más simple y aceptaron a la primera. Además, Bella les dijo que los uniformes se los da la secretaria.

Alice miró a Edward interrogante, mientras que el mayor se perdía de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

Estaban seguros que horas. Habían terminado toda su tarea.

La pequeña Cullen revisaba su mochila.

- ¡Soy tan idiota! –Exclamó, sacando un pequeño aparato de su una pequeña bolsa de la mochila.

Los chicos la miraron con curiosidad.

Tal vez el hambre y la sed los hacían delirar. Parecía que llevaran semanas sin comer. No estaban seguros si sus ojos los engañaban o de verdad estaban viendo un celular plateado en la mano de su hermana.

Alice abrió la tapa y tecleó unos números. Colocó el altavoz.

- ¿Alice? –La dulce voz de Bella contestó al otro lado.

Soltaron risitas de satisfacción.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Está puesto el altavoz? –Preguntó confundida, la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Sí! –Contestaron a coro.

- ¿A qué se debe su llamada grupal?

- Nos encerraron en el gimnasio –Lloriqueó, Alice-. Un trío malvado nos trajo por separado.

- ¿Qué? –Parecía estupefacta-. ¡Oh! –Gimió-. ¡Lo siento tanto, chicos! Debí haberles advertido en el almuerzo de ellos…

Los Cullen se miraron entre sí.

- ¿Los conoces? –Preguntó, Edward.

- ¡Claro! Pero, díganme, ¿desde cuándo están ahí?

Alice pensó que le habían parecido horas…

- Poco antes de la salida.

- Oh –Su voz sonaba llena de culpabilidad y vergüenza-. Iré por ustedes. No se muevan.

Soltaron una risita irónica. ¿A dónde irían si estaban encerrados? Cortaron la comunicación con una rápida despedida. Bella llegaría en unos minutos y podrían explicarle todo a su mamá.

Edward y Emmett no utilizaban celulares, les parecía de lo más innecesarios, sin embargo, nunca volverían a subestimar el poder del móvil. Al cabo de unos minutos unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo. Un, dos… Dos personas corrían hasta ellos.

Se levantaron de las gradas y fueron hacía la puerta.

- ¡Chicos! –Gritó la voz de una chica-. ¡Demonios! –Gruñó-. Esos hijos de…

- ¡Bella! –Reprendió otra voz.

- Lo siento, Jazz, pero esta vez se pasaron… -Su voz se escuchaba molesta, muy molesta.

Se escucharon unas cadenas y unos cuantos chirridos; uno que otro insulto interrumpido y sobretodo el sonido de la libertad estaba ahí…

- Listo.

Una luz cegadora los abrumó. Se taparon, instintivamente, con una mano frente a sus ojos. Edward parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz. Abrió la boca, una y otra vez, las palabras se habían atascado en su garganta. La imagen de Bella, con aquella luz a su alrededor, los desgastados jeans, la playera el doble de grande que ella y los castaños cabellos a los hombros, era sin lugar a duda, una imagen muy celestial.

El muchacho a su lado, sonrió de manera apenada. Los chicos Cullen salieron, intercambiaron un par de palabras y en cuanto salieron al estacionamiento, se encaminaron al único automóvil, una destartalada pick up que Edward identificó de inmediato.

- Alice, llama a mamá –Dijo, Edward, antes de subir al vehículo.

La chica asintió. Se alejó un poco. Un par de palabras y colgó.

- Ya. Está muy preocupada –Suspiró-. Le dije que Bells nos llevaría a casa.

La castaña sonrió y les abrió las puertas. Ella se sentó en el copiloto, Jasper al volante y los Cullen en los asientos traseros.

- ¿Algo que deseen escuchar en la radio? –Habló por primera vez Jasper.

- Música clásica…

- Hip Hop…

- Pop…

Respondieron al mismo tiempo los hermanos. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y rió con su amigo rubio.

- Ok, elegiré yo… -Anunció la dueña de la camioneta, buscando en la radio. Al final se decidió por una canción de rock-metal, a un volumen excesivo. Atronaba los oídos de los hermanos, que tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Jasper le dio una mirada reprendedora. La castaña sonrió apenada y le bajo hasta que sólo fue un discreto murmullo.

- ¿Quiénes eran los chicos que nos encerraron? –Preguntó, Emmett, mirando por la ventana.

El rubio se movió incomodo.

- Eh, son los reyes de las bromas de Forks High School –Respondió, con un aire misterioso-. Son jugadores de basquetbol. Yo estoy con ellos en el equipo, soy defensa.

Bella lo miró con una ceja alzada, su amigo suspiró.

- Yo… También les ayudo en las bromas –Los hermanos hicieron una exclamación de horror-. Nunca las hago… Es decir… Yo sólo les doy las ideas, nunca las elaboró con ellos –Suspiró.

Alice lo observó y le regaló una sonrisa cuando la sorprendió viéndolo.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Son Mike Newton, el rubio –Bella puso una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿No te agrada Newton? –Preguntó, Edward.

- No –Respondió, seca-. Cuando entré a Forks High me seguía a todas partes –Miró por la ventanilla y sonrió con ironía-. Lo rechazo, no salgo con nadie y me gano el apodo de ''La zorra Swan'' –Rió sin humor-. Luego conocí a Rose –Suspiró soñadoramente. Edward reprimió una mueca de fastidio y asco.

- ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?

Jasper suspiró.

- El de cabellos castaños es Demetri, y el de cabello negro es Félix Vulturi. Son hermanos –Miró por el espejo retrovisor a los hermanos Cullen-. Tengan cuidados con ellos… -Dudó-. En especial con Félix.

Ambos se estremecieron ligeramente. Estaban seguros que aquella risita malvada que escucharon pertenecía a él.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta. Gracias –Dijo, Alice.

La canción terminó –había durado por lo menos seis minutos- y empezó una nueva, un poco más tranquila que la anterior.

Después de esa conversación, en el auto sólo se escuchaba la música.

- ¿De quién es esa canción?

El ritmo era bueno, la letra tenía estilo, pero sin duda, lo que más le había gustado a Edward era que a Bella le gustaba ese género de música.

- Es ''My Chemical Romance'' –Sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Se llama ''Welcome to the Black Parade''

Bella comenzó a cantar la canción. Se la sabía al derecho y al revés, tenía el disco y era una gran fan de ese grupo. Algo le decía a Edward que desde aquel momento sólo escucharía rock.

Cuando llegaron, se despidieron todos y Bella acordó pasar por ellos, junto con Rosalie y su gemelo.

En cuanto entraron, una preocupada Esme les hizo un interrogatorio tan completo en veinte minutos que los del FBI le tendrían envidia. Luego de que los chicos les contaran que les habían jugado una broma pesada, se había molestado tanto que había intentado telefonear a las madres de los jóvenes.

Por el bien de los hermanos Cullen –incluyendo su vida social- la tranquilizaron alegando que le dirían al día siguiente al director. Esme quedo más tranquila.

Edward corrió a la ducha. Una Alice refunfuñadora lo alcanzó en la puerta, poco antes de que la cerrara.

- ¿Qué quieres, duende?

Alice lo miró ceñuda.

- Si quieres mi ayuda con Bells, será mejor que me dejes darme un baño, ¿comprendes?

Edward lo pensó y terminó accediendo.

De todas maneras, si alguien podía hacer que se surgiera algo entre ellos dos, sin duda, era Mary Alice Cullen.

* * *

_**Holaa!**_

_**Estoy trabajando ya en el cap 5! :D**_

_**Pero como primero es TSO, creo que tendre que concentrarme en mi otra FF, entiendan, esta por terminar.**_

_**¿Se dieron cuenta que tardara un poco Bella en enamorarse de Edward?**_

_**Sí no... ¡Lean de nuevo!**_

_**XD**_

_**Estoy de buen humor...**_

_**Mmmh... Creo que me afecto el sueño...**_

_**¿Me dejarían un Review?**_

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

_**I Will Make You a Woman**_

* * *

- ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? –Preguntó asqueada, Bella.

Alice tenía entre sus manos un sándwich de mantequilla, mermelada, cajeta, queso y avellana. ¿La palabra repugnante le quedaba? Y además, le había puesto un poco del cátsup de la pizza de Edward.

- Ella es así –Respondió, Edward. La Cullen se encogió de hombros y le dio una gran mordida al sándwich.

Jasper Hale cada vez estaba más fascinado con ella. Y prueba de ello era que no la veía horrorizado su extraño almuerzo.

- Déjenme –Alegó la pequeña-. A mí me encanta. Además, ¿cómo pueden juzgar algo que nunca han probado?

Rosalie soltó una risita irónica. Edward disimuló la mueca de desagrado por ella; él detestaba todo de Rose, pero claro, si era Bella la que lo hiciera, entonces todo estaba perfecto y no había ningún problema.

- Alice, te quiero y todo, pero… -Bella hizo una pausa-. Lo juzgo porque se ve _asqueroso_.

La aludida frunció el ceño y con una rapidez increíble, cortó un pedazo del sándwich y se lo metió a la boca. Bella casi se ahogaba cuando le rozó la garganta. Agarro su jugo de naranja y bebió a grandes sorbos.

_Gulp, gulp_. El jugo deslizándose por su garganta en conjunto con el pedazo se escuchó. La cara de Bella se tornó verde. Asco, asqueroso…

Inesperadamente, una mezcla café salió por su garganta; algo de una consistencia cremosa, y con pequeños pedazos de pizza. Vómito repugnante que salió de su garganta.

Tosió repetidas veces. Escupió un poco de sangre por la fuerza de la tos, pero aún sentía pedacitos de sándwich atascados en la garganta. Bebió más jugo, pero fue en vano. Vomitó de nuevo y esta vez en su ropa. No en la mesa, no en el suelo. En su ropa nueva que le había mandado su madre Reneé de Jacksonville.

Sonrió, intentando calmar a los presentes, pero la traicionó su estómago.

De un momento a otro, Edward la sujetaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a levantarse. Colocó frente a ella su bolsa donde guardó su almuerzo.

- Te llevaré a la enfermería, ¿sí? –Dijo con dulzura. Bella miró interrogante la bolsa de papel-. Es por si quieres vomitar de nuevo –Explicó.

Calculó el peso, y la cargó en brazos. Su cabeza colgaba de un lado, y las piernas del otro. Su rostro se veía pálido, delicado, como una hoja de papel. Los labios rosados estaban blancos como cal y parecían que al tacto se romperían. En su frente, había una pequeña capa de sudor.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Les juro que no era mi intención que esto pasara! –Se apresuró a disculparse, Alice.

Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada.

- Alice ya has hecho suficiente –Dijo venenosamente.

- ¡Rosalie! Ya se ha disculpado… -Defendió, Jasper.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de la pequeña Cullen, y Jasper n desperdició la oportunidad de abrazarla, con el pretexto de consolarla. Egoístamente pensó que fue bueno que ella provocara la _casi muerte_ de su mejor amiga, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de tal pensamiento.

Mientras tanto, Edward caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería. La chica había caído en un desmayo y eso ya era preocupante. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entró sin mucha dificultad. Miró hacia todas partes, hasta que ubico a una señora ya mayor sentada tras un pequeño escritorio.

- Eh, ¿podría ayudarme? –Pidió amablemente, Edward.

La ancianita apresuradamente se levantó y le indicó que la dejara en la camilla que había a un costad de la angosta enfermería.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Edward suspiró, moviendo algunos cabellos del rostro de Bella, contestó:

- No lo sé –Sus ojos se fueron sobre la señora-. Ella discutía con mi hermana acerca de su almuerzo… Se ahogaba, yo… Vomitó y luego, sangre… -Tartamudeó.

Asintió sin entender ni una palabra de lo que el chico decía. Sacó de un cajón un termómetro y lo introdujo en la boca. Al cabo de un minuto, lo vio. Tenía la temperatura alta y estaba segura que no se había puesto así desde el trayecto de la cafetería a la enfermería.

- ¿Notó si su amiga se encontraba decaída mucho antes del… suceso? –Preguntó, tocándole la frente.

Edward dudó.

- No.

La enfermera asintió y se fue a otro cajón. Dentro había algunas pastillas y jarabes. Como no estaba segura si era una infección intestinal, gripe u otra cosa, dejó varis frascos a la vista. Le dio indicaciones a Edward sobre cada una. Se tenía que ir, su turno terminaba después del almuerzo, pero no podía dejar a esa indefensa niña así.

El timbre resonó por los pasillos. La ancianita se despidió y le dijo que al salir cerrara con seguro. Con un andar pausado, salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Por fin, Edward tenía unos minutos a solas con Bella, aunque no fuera en los términos que el deseara. Normalmente nunca podían estar a solas. Rose se la pasaba pegada a la castaña cm un imán, y eso, francamente, sacaba de quicio a Edward y Alice; interfería con sus planes y no podían hacer nada.

La miró. Pálida y enferma, carente de vida, no literalmente, porque el suave respirar que hacía que su pecho se moviera de arriba abajo ahí estaba, pero parecía más una muerta que una viva. Sus mejillas, usualmente sonrojadas, estaban igual que toda su cara, pálidas.

Con una delicadeza, paso su mano desde la sien hasta la barbilla de Bella. Deteniéndose para acariciar sus mejillas, suaves y finas.

¿Cómo no había notado que Bella estaba enferma?

Se sintió tonto… No, estúpido, idiota. Todo por fijar su atención en el más mínimo error que cometiera Rosalie y que echara a perder la relación, no había visto que la chica que _quería_ estaba enferma. ¿Qué quería? Sí… Al principio sólo era un reto, llevarse a la cama a una lesbiana, que sintiera lo que era tener sexo con un hombre para que se volviera _mujer_. Pero, no contaba con querer la inocencia de ella, que cuando se avergonzaba, el adorable rubor cubría sus mejillas. Los cabellos ondulados y castaños, largos y delicados eran hermosos, brillantes, envidiables. Su silueta fina y delicada, de una mujer. Sus facciones dulces, siempre cálidas. Era muy hermosa, divina. Y sin querer… Estaba enamorándose de ella.

Los párpados le pesaban, y sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño.

Horas, minutos, no tenía idea del tiempo transcurrido. Sólo era consciente de que unas delicadas manos acariciaban sus cabellos.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Una cálida sonrisa lo recibió. Bella había despertado… ¡Bella había despertado! Sobresaltado, se levanto de un salto. Se había acurrucado a un costado de la castaña, y su cabeza había estado sobre el vientre de ella con las piernas de la rodilla para abajo, colgándole de la camilla.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien…? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Dime! ¿Qué necesitas?

La aludida soltó una risita.

- Estoy bien –Respondió con la voz frágil-. Desde ayer estoy así.

Hacía una semana desde que los hermanos Cullen habían llegado, y la amistad entre Edward y Bella iba viento en popa. Por eso, Edward se sintió que no le hubiera dicho que estaba mal.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué no somos amigos, Bella? –Reclamó.

Bella frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero claro que somos amigos! No te lo dije porque sabía que… Sabía que te ibas a poner así… Frenético –Replicó.

Edward soltó un bufido y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándola desafiante.

- ¿Frenético? ¿No querrás decir ''preocupado''?

Bella negó con la cabeza y su mirada viajó por toda la habitación. Pasaron los minutos y ella no respondía. Edward daría cualquier cosa por saber que pasaba por su cabeza, pero claro, nunca lo sabría. La chica pensaba en cómo decirle lo que pensaba sin que su amigo se ofendiera, pero no encontraba las palabras para expresarse. Al final, Bella soltó un suspiro.

- Edward…

Este miraba hacia la ''Pirámide de Alimentación'' que tenían en la pared de lado norte.

- Hey, mírame –Puso resistencia un poco, pero al final cedió-. Siempre estas cuidando de mí… Pero tiendes a exagerar –Edward iba a replicar, pero ella continuó-. Sé que vas a decir que no es exageración, pero lo es. Es sólo una pequeña infección. El día que me este muriendo… -Su amigo hizo una exclamación de horror. Bella hizo caso omiso-. Te dejaré que exageres todo lo que quieras, pero por el momento estoy b…

- No digas la palabra ''bien'' –Interrumpió-. Si valoras en algo mi cordura, no digas la palabra ''bien''.

- Pero así es…

Edward frunció más el ceño.

- No, no es así… -Replicó con voz dura-. ¡Por Dios! ¡Te desmayaste! Podría ser anemia…

Bella volvió a bufar.

- Bien, hoy iré al médico a hacerme unos análisis y vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Tal vez sólo tengo mal el azúcar o algo.

El Cullen dejo de fruncir el ceño y la abrazo. Ella correspondió a su abrazo y suspiró.

Un momentito… ¿Un suspiro? ¿Qué hacía ella suspirando por su mejor amigo Edward?

- Espero que sólo sea eso y no algo más –Dijo él, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Bella-. ¿Puedo ir contigo y también cuando los recojas?

Parpadeó un par de veces y analizó la pregunta. Asintió y cerró sus ojos.

¿Qué le pasaba?

- Siempre y cuando prometas no exaltarte, ¿sí, puedes prometerlo?

Edward sonrió torcidamente y levantó una ceja cobriza.

- Lo prometo –Prometió, cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda de Bella.

Estaban tan sumidos en su burbuja, que no oyeron cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? La zorra de Swan con el engreído Cullen… ¡Pero que linda pareja! ¿No crees, Mike?

Ambos se giraron y contemplaron a los tres muchachos. Félix, Demetri y Mike. Inmediatamente, Edward había reconocido la voz endurecida de Félix.

- ¿Qué la zorra no era lesbiana? –Preguntó con falsa curiosidad, Demetri.

Mike asintió.

- Espero que tu _Rosie_ no se entere que le pones el cuerno… ¡Y con un hombre!

Bella ya estaba harta. Harta de las constantes burlas, harta de soportarlos con sus crueles palabras que sólo le rompían más y más su frágil corazón.

- ¡Eso no es su problema! –Rugió-. ¡Preocúpense mejor de su vida! Ah, lo olvidaba… ¡Ustedes no tienen vida! Sólo se dedican a jodérsela a las demás personas, porque de no ser así… No tendrían nada que hacer.

Había dicho esas palabras, y nadie, ni siquiera ella que las había pronunciado, creían que hubieran salido de la boca de Isabella Marie Swan. Estaban atónitos. Ella pudo haberle dicho a Félix que su novia lo engañaba con su hermano, pero ella tenía límites y no quería rebajarse a su nivel.

Edward, más tranquilo y calculador, la sacó rápidamente de la enfermería y la llevo a su pick up. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Colocó un disco de ''Paramore'' y subió el volumen. En estos momentos todavía no había nadie en el abarrotado estacionamiento, recién la última hora había comenzado.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, por fin.

Bella se había quedado mirando fijamente a través del parabrisas, y no daba señal alguna de querer hablar. Ella volvió su mirada a él, pestañeó un par de veces y con voz rota, dijo:

- No.

Y rompió en llanto… De pronto, todo se volvió negro. Había vuelto a caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_**Edward se está enamorando de Bella... Sí, enamorando. Al principio lo único que quería probar era que podía hacerlo, que podía hacerle **_**eso**_** a una lesbiana. Pero él no contaba con que sería una chica dulce y que caería en el amor... Ahhh...**_

_**Je, ayer en la noche sólo subí el de TSO. Buuu! Ya se acabó...**_

_**Traeré pronto mi nueva FF... ''El Experimento''...**_

_**Les dejo un pedacito de mi nuevo fic, sirve que se pasan por ahí cuando lo suba...**_

_**[- ¿Por qué las personas se enamoran? ¿Por qué cambian los sentimientos? -Preguntó. Su cara no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimientos. Estaba neutral. La mirada con la que veía al chico era fría, gélida, sumamente calculadora. Esperando la respuesta de Edward.**_

_**- No... No lo sé -Dijo. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, y desviaba la mirada a otro lado.**_

_**- ¿Por qué decidiste continuar con el experimento?**_

_**Sus preguntas exigían respuestas. Respuestas que Edward no conocía. Respuestas que Bella Swan debía conocer. ¿Por qué querer estar con la chica genio de la escuela que lo despreciaba constantemente?**_

_**- Porque... -La observó fijamente, sin despegar la mirada de sus calculadores ojos-. Porque... Me gusta... Me gusta estar a tu lado...**_

_**- ¿Por qué?**_

_**- No lo sé...]**_

_**Este pedacito sería más o menos en el cuarto capítulo de EE.**_

_**Jojo, espero que se pasen por ahí...**_

_**Buenop, me despido...**_

_**Si les agradó o adoraron el cap (xD) dejen su lindow review, ¿sí?**_

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

_**I Will Make You a Woman**_

* * *

- ¿Sabes? Me tenías muy preocupado –Dijo, Edward, cuando Bella se despertaba.

Edward la había llevado a su casa. Cargándola y tanteando el peso abrió su casa y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, subió las escaleras y la recostó en su cama.

Había estado viéndola dormir, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y susurraba palabras dulces. Pasado un par de horas, ella comenzó a despertarse. Aún estaba pálida, como una hoja de papel y tenía mucha fiebre. Edward tuvo que ponerle una toalla húmeda sobre su frente y cuando esta se secaba por lo caliente que estaba su cabeza, tenía que ir a remojarla de nuevo.

Bella volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

- L-lo siento, E-E-E… -Comenzó a temblar.

Parecía que le había dado un catarro o algo parecido, porque tenía escalofríos. El chico la tapó con cuidado y besó su frente antes de poner la toalla otra vez.

- Mañana por la mañana iremos al doctor –Avisó, su tono era anti réplicas.

Bella suspiró, o por lo menos, eso intentó.

- N-no… Ya s-son d-demasiadas…

Edward sonrió. Traería a un doctor, ella no estaba en condiciones de salir. Bella volvió a quedarse dormida. Mientras la veía dormir, se le ocurrió hacer un poco de algo nutritivo para mejorar su salud. Lo malo, es que muy a penas podía hacer un sándwich.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina. Se sorprendió de ver lo bien cuidada que estaba, y un montón de libros de cocina. En su mayoría eran para cocinar pescado. Buscó uno que fuera especial para los catarros, hasta que halló uno especial para ese tipo de enfermedades.

Hojeó el libro hasta encontrar un caldo de espinacas. Casi se vomita. Sí algo odiaba mucho en este mundo Edward, era sin duda las espinacas, que no podía ni verlas en pinturas, ni mucho menos comerlas.

Suspiró.

¿Dónde conseguiría espinacas?

Se le ocurrió ir al mercado, pero estaba muy retirado de la casa de Bella, y no podría cambiarle la toalla para refrescarla. Entonces, su única salida era llamar a alguien a que la cuidara en lo que él salía por las espinacas. Y quién mejor que la hiperactiva de Alice.

La llamó por teléfono y su llamada apenas duró dos minutos.

La Cullen llegó casi media hora después. ¿Por qué? Se había entretenido hablando con Jasper en el camino. Eso le recordó el cuento de 'Caperucita Roja', cuando la abuelita de ella enferma y Caperucita se distrae con el lobo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando?

Agarró su abrigo del perchero y salió.

Había comenzado a nevar y las calles estaban siendo barridas por la máquina barredora de nieve. Aún así, era un poco difícil transitarlas.

Caminó un rato hasta casi llegar a las afueras del pueblo, justo antes de salir se encontraba el mercado. Pero, gracias a la nieve que había caído, habían quitado sus puestos y se habían ido muy a las afueras de Forks. Edward tardaría más en llegar allá.

Así que, recorrió todo el camino hasta llegar a un pequeño supermercado donde escaseaban las cosas. Encontró las espinacas que eran las últimas de todo el pequeño lugar, pero cuando iba a tomarlas, una mano blanca se le adelantó.

Cuando se volteó para pedirle de manera más amable que se las diera, se encontró con la pequeña Tanya que ya estaba guardándolas en su canasto de compras.

- Disculpa –La llamó. Ella lo miró, sorprendida. No creería que encontraría a Edward en lugar así, no parecía ser de esos que se encargaban de las compras del hogar-. ¿Tanya, cierto?

Ella asintió. Un rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas, como siempre que lo veía. Así fuera de lejos, siempre se sonrojaba al verlo. Edward Cullen era y sería para siempre, el dueño de su frágil corazón. Le sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

Él le sonrió de regreso. Prácticamente, ella le estaba coqueteando, aunque sutilmente.

- Bueno, quería llevar esas espinacas para hacerle un caldo a Bella –A Tanya se le removieron las tripas cuando escuchó _''un caldo a Bella''_. ¿Por qué tenía que cuidarla tan bien? ¿Qué era ella para él? Suspiró. Esos celos no la dejarían vivir-. Está enferma… Y en un libro decía que el caldo de espinacas haría que ella se pusiera un poco mejor.

Edward respiraba por la boca. El olor de las espinacas le resultaba inmundo. La chica lo miró, esperando que le dijera otra cosa, no sé, tal vez que quería una cita con ella, pero él no volvió a hablar.

- Sí es para Isabella, no tengo otro remedió que dártelo –Sacó las espinacas de su canasto y se las tendió. Pero cuando las agarró Edward, en la mano de Tanya le recorrió unas descargas eléctricas que la hicieron soltarlas más rápido, y estas cayeron al piso.

Los dos se agacharon a recogerlas, pero al hacerlo al mismo tiempo se golpearon la cabeza. Eran muy torpes, ¿no?

Tanya se sobaba aún la cabeza cuando Edward ponía las espinacas en su canasto de compras. Él le sonreía muy agradecido.

- Gracias, T… ¿Tanya, cierto? –Pero era una pena que no recordara a veces su nombre.

Días atrás la había llamado Tina, Tawny, Terry y muchos nombres más que empezaban con 'T', pero nunca se acordó que ella era Tanya. T-A-N-Y-A, Tanya.

Ella le sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

- Mándale mis mejores deseos a Isabella –Deseó.

Edward le sonrió y besó su mejilla. Regresó por el pasillo, ignorando a una Tanya que se había quedado petrificada a lado de las verduras con una mano en su mejilla y una sonrisa idiota.

Pagó el total y se las dieron en una bolsa. Al salir del supermercado, el viento soplaba más fuerte que minutos atrás. Apresuró su paso, hasta ver la casa Swan. Las luces estaban encendidas. El cielo ya se había oscurecido y algunos destellos de la luna se podían ver en el cielo. Consultó su reloj, eran las siete y cuarto.

Se apresuró y tocó la puerta. Segundos más tarde, Alice le abrió la puerta. Se despidió de él, porque había quedado con Jasper en la casa para la cena. Edward le dijo que le avisara a su mamá que llegaría tarde, o hasta que el Jefe Swan apareciera.

Ella asintió y se fue.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y fue a la cocina. Puso el agua a hervir con un poco de pollo. Lavó las espinacas con el agua y el desinfectante, para luego picarlas y agregarlas al caldo. Hecho un poco de sal y la probó. Sabía bien. Para ser su primer caldo, había quedado muy rico. Lo sirvió en un tazón hondo y lo dejó en la charola. Sacó un poco de agua de limón y lo sirvió en el vaso.

Con la charola llena de alimentos, subió con cuidado las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Bella, que estaba a oscuras. Dejo la charola en la mesita de noche y encendió la lámpara. Las mejillas de Bella estaban coloradas. Agarró el termómetro y lo se lo puso en su boca. La temperatura le había subido unos grados más, la toalla aún estaba húmeda, por lo que Alice recién se la había puesto.

Movió un poco su hombro para despertarla, pero ella no lo hizo.

- Bella, Bella, Bella –Canturreó.

Ella abrió un ojo con mucho esfuerzo y vio a un borroso Edward sonriendo.

- Te traje algo que podía ayudarte –Dijo.

La sentó con cuidado con muchas almohadas en su espalda. Le empezó a dar cucharadas del caldo y ella sorbía. Se encontraba un poco deshidratada, así que le dio un gran trago al agua de limón dejándolo casi vacío.

Cuando se acabó el caldo, la recostó de nuevo y humedeció de nuevo la toalla para ponérsela sobre su frente. Ella le sonrió. Había recuperado más o menos su tono normal de piel. Le puso de nuevo el termómetro. Había bajado unos grados. Edward suspiró aliviado. Al menos, aquél caldo de asquerosas espinacas, en el que había batallado mucho para respirar, había sido útil.

Bella volvió a dormir y Edward estuvo seguro que por la mañana ella estaría un poco mejor y podría ir al doctor.

Las diez de la noche llegaron, seguidas de las once y las doce. El Jefe de Policía Swan había telefoneado a la casa para avisar que no llegaría a dormir. Edward le dijo que no se preocupara, que cuidaría a su hija con su vida.

Llamó a Esme para avisarle que se quedaría en casa de los Swan cuidando de Isabella. Su madre le dijo que la cuidara bien, que era una muchacha buena y que esperaba que se mejorara pronto.

Aunque Edward no lo admitiría jamás, tenía cierta envidia de Rosalie. Ella podía ir a abrazarla y besarla, porque salían y le valía lo que le dijeran las demás personas. Él no. Sí llegara a salir con Bella, tendría que defenderla de muchas burlas, y…

¿Sí llegara a salir con ella?

¿Podría hacerlo?

Ella le atraía de sobre manera, le gustaba todo de ella, desde su ardiente cuerpo hasta su alegre y simpática personalidad. Todo. Era como si estuviera hecha para él, y nadie más que él. No Rosalie ni ninguna otra mujer u hombre. Sólo él. No entendía como siendo tan bonita era lesbiana.

Después le preguntaría como había llegado a la conclusión de que su sexualidad era esa.

Suspiró.

Cambió de nuevo la toalla.

Aunque estaba muy cansado, estaba seguro que tenía que estar cuidando de la temperatura de Bella, en cualquier momento podía subir.

Mientras la veía dormir, con su pausada respiración y su pecho moviéndose lentamente de arriba abajo, pensó que ella haría lo mismo por él si las situaciones fueran a la inversa. Ella tenía un gran corazón y era muy bondadosa. Era muy amable con todo el mundo.

Por esa razón, le había sorprendido la manera en que les había hablado a esos chicos en la enfermería. Enojada… Grosera. Debieron haber agotado su paciencia para que la dulce Isabella Swan les hablara de ese modo, ella no era del tipo de personas que gritara. No, ella era introvertida, metida en su propio mundo.

Suspiró.

Y pensar que ayer se la habían pasado jugando videojuegos y riendo. Porque sí, Bella era una experta en esos juegos, desde carreras hasta de peleas, pasando por los Sims. Toda una gamer.

En estos momentos, acostada en su cama con treinta y nueve grados de temperatura y moquienta.

¡Mocos!

Buscó unos pañuelos para la nariz en su cajón. Y los encontró, junto con su diario.

Era un diario simple. De un color morado y con letras doradas decía ''Mi Diario''. No tenía cerradura ni nada. Podía abrirlo, hojearlo y conocer más acerca de sus gustos, metas y sueños. Podía saberlo todo y alejarla de Rosalie usándolo a su favor.

Tomó los pañuelos y limpió su nariz. Dejó los pañuelos en su mesita de noche.

El cajón continuaba abierto, y el diario a simple vista. Eran tan llamativas esas letras doradas que decían ''Mi Diario'', que casi parecía que le decían ''Ábreme, ábreme. Léeme, léeme''.

Edward dudó

Bella no se daría cuenta, estaba en un estado deplorable y dormiría todo lo que pudiera para recobrar las energías. De todas maneras, había gastado muchas hoy.

Paso una mano por sus cabellos, alborotándolos más.

¿Sería correcto abrirlo sin su consentimiento?

De todas maneras, si ella no quisiera que lo leyeran no estaría en ese lugar donde todos pudieran verlo.

Edward acercó la mano al cajón y lo sacó.

Estaba a punto de abrirlo. Pero no estaba seguro. Eso sería traicionar la confianza de Bella. Sin embargo, una vocecita en la cabeza lo incitaba a hacerlo, diciéndole que luego que fueran novios o lo que fueran, le rebelaría todo. ¿Eso haría?

Abrió el diario.

Al inicio había una hoja de datos. Edward rió entre dientes.

_Nombre: Bella Marie Swan._

_Edad: Pronto quince._

Así que ese diario lo tenía desde un par de años atrás.

_Ocupación: Estudiante._

_Teléfono: 555- 67824._

_Celular: No tengo :(_

Edward rió de nuevo al ver la carita triste.

_Tipo de sangre: O Rh –_

Y así continuó. Con datos de ese tipo. Toda una hoja completa llena de datos. Era de tamaño carta por lo que tardaría un poco en terminar de leer la hoja. Se la hubiera saltado si no fuera por los garabatos y caritas que Bella ponía y le resultaban graciosas.

- ¿E-Edward?

* * *

_**Hoy oficialmente entre a la escuela. Subiré menos seguido porque tengo solo 1 HORA para escribir. ¿Sí?**_

_**Ahora vimos a una Bella enferma y un Edward que la cuida y lee su diario. Por cierto, eso es de mal gusto.**_

_**Pasen cuando puedan a mi perfil. Dejé un nota en ''EXTRAS'' . Sí estoy decaída no tendré inspiración y sin inspiración no hay chapters.**_

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

_**I Will Make You a Woman**_

* * *

- Diga 'a' –Le dijo el doctor. Ella abrió la boca al pronunciar una eterna 'a'. El doctor metió un palito de paleta en su boca y con una pequeña lamparita estaba viendo dentro-. Bien.

Ya había revisado su corazón y todo bien.

- Ahora revisaré tus oídos, ¿está bien? –Aunque ella replicará, no se iba a detener el doctor para hacerle una revisión completa. Edward estaba al otro lado de la habitación, observándolo todo. No había dicho nada desde que entraron, sólo, estaba ahí.

El doctor le acercó el aparato a su oreja. Al principio sintió sólo unas cosquillitas, pero después le comenzó a arder.

- Creo… Creo que me está lastimando, doctor –Habló con tono tímido.

Edward ya estaba junto a ella con una mano en su hombro, pero Bella se apartó bruscamente de él. El joven de ojos verdes se sintió dolido. ¿Qué le había hecho? Desde la mañana había estado así de fría con él.

Él que se la había pasado toda la noche velando su sueño y estabilizando su fiebre. Él que ahora traía unas enormes bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos. Él que se preocupaba por ella… ¿Qué había cambiado en unas horas?

Dean Tyson, era el nombre del doctor. Edward calcularía que tenía unos treinta y tantos, pero que no pasaba de cuarenta, se veía muy joven para esa cifra, parecía un insulto para él. El doctor Tyson se acercó a su escritorio y anotó unas cuantas palabras en una hoja.

- Siéntense –Indicó, mientras escribía en el papel.

Edward se sentó junto a Bella frente al escritorio. Ella se veía sumamente extraña a lado del joven de ojos verdes, la pregunta del millón era el por qué.

Edward suspiró.

Tyson se sentó en el escritorio y los vio con una cara neutral. Bella se tensó. No sabía que esperar por esa cara… ¿Las noticias serían buenas? O ¿sería una enfermedad terminal que acabaría con su joven vida?

- Señorita Swan, lo que usted tiene es…

Y recordamos… Horas atrás cuando Edward estaba leyendo el diario de Bella.

- ¿Edward? –Ella lo buscó en la oscuridad, hasta que enfocó la vista en la silueta masculina sentada su lado.

Edward se apresuró a poner el diario tras su espalda.

- ¿Sí?

Ella sonrió a medias.

- ¿Me podrías traer una cocoa caliente?

Él suspiró. No lo había visto leer su diario. Asintió con una dulce sonrisa, y dejando con cuidado el diario entre las sábanas, bajó a preparar su cocoa.

Tardó media hora buscando la dichosa cocoa entre las alacenas. Luego, veinticinco minutos en calentar la leche y después de agregar la cocoa y lo necesario de azúcar, habían transcurrido dos horas desde que había bajado.

Cuando subió con la cocoa en la charola, encontró a Bella dormida… O eso pensó. Dejo la cocoa en la mesita de noche y suspiró. Bella se removió y el diario cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Lo recogió rápidamente y buscó entre las páginas algo importante… Y lo encontró.

_14 de Diciembre_

_Estúpido diario:_

_Hoy fue horrible. Michael Newton me tiró una manzana en la cabeza, creo que tengo un chichón. La única que se compadeció de mi fue una rubia muy sexy que se llama Rosalie. Lo increíble fue que dijo que no debería llorar, una chica guapa no llora. ¡Estoy tan feliz!_

_16 de Diciembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_Rosalie me presentó a su hermano. Es idéntico a ella. Excepto porque el cabello de Rose es largo y sus tetas son enormes, además de esas curvas muy pronunciadas. Creo que me gusta Rose._

_17 de Diciembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Soy una perra lesbiana! Me gusta Rosalie Hale. ¡Y besa in-cre-í-ble! Su lengua es tan maravillosa y… ¡La besé dos veces! Genial, ¿no? Me llevo a su recamara y me besó. Lo malo es que el tonto de Jasper nos interrumpió y el muy idiota todavía preguntó si interrumpía. ¡Argg!_

Edward rió entre dientes.

Adelantó unas páginas hasta que se detuvo un mes después.

_18 de Enero_

_Querido Diario:_

_Rose me pidió ser su novia, obvio le he dicho que sí. ¿Qué piensas? Mañana saldremos al cine, me dijo que me vistiera con una falda, ¡porque le encantan mis piernas no es genial! Imagínate, Rose y yo besándonos en lugar de ver la película. Rosalie tiene mucha experiencia, ha salido tanto con chicas y chicos, es bisexual. Eso me desanimó. Pensé que sólo tendría ojos para mí. Ella me dijo que no me alarmara, que por lo menos nosotras duraríamos un año, porque de verdad le gustaba. No quiero que me rompa el corazón._

El chico suspiró. ¿Se lo rompería? No habían pasado más de un año. Llevaban medio año. ¿Soportaría el medio año que faltaba?

No, no lo haría. Y tendría que pensar en un plan. Ya tenía la ayuda de Alice, sólo le faltaba Emmett. No se opondría mucho, de todas formas le gustaba Rosalie y no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de manosearle los senos y los glúteos.

Abrió el diario en una página al azar… Y deseó no haberlo hecho.

_25 de Febrero_

_Estupendo y amado Diario:_

_¡Rose y yo…! Ah, no puedo decirlo en palabras. Me da un poco de vergüenza. ¡La vi desnuda! ¡Y ella a mí! No tenía idea de las cosas que se podían hacer mientras tienes sexo con una mujer… Me sentí plena cuando ella me tocaba y besaba. Me sentía feliz. Deseaba que le tiempo pasara de forma más lenta y que el año de nuestra relación no terminara. Espero que no me rompa el corazón._

Edward casi vomita. ¿Ellas tenían sexo? Nunca se lo había imaginado. Bella se veía tan inocentona. Seguro que la estúpida de Rosalie la había seducido y engañado para manosearla sin ninguna ropa encima. Gruñó y cerró el diario. No quería continuar leyendo, no sabía que encontraría algo así.

Guardó el pequeño diario y vio a Bella dormir. Subía y bajaba su pecho al respirar acompasadamente.

Él suspiro.

Si pudiera, alejaría a Rosalie para siempre. Y no le causaría una eterna duda. La duda de que si al terminar su corazón quedaría destrozado. No lo haría. Rosalie sólo jugaba con ella. Tenía sexo con ella. Era peor que un futbolista que se metía con todas las porristas. Mucho peor. ¿Por qué no rompérselo a ella?

Rió entre dientes.

Sí, le destrozaría el corazón.

Vio como Bella se destapaba y comenzaba a sudar. Tenía calor, no fiebre. Se le había quitado por el caldo y también por estarle nivelando a cada rato la temperatura con agua. Traía aún su pantalón de mezclilla y esa playera de manga larga.

No tenía idea de donde guardaba su ropa… Así que para que complicarse la vida.

Desabrocho el botón del pantalón y lo bajó hasta sus tobillos. Rebelaron las largas piernas de Bella y coincidió con Rosalie aquella vez, le encantaban sus piernas. Sus bragas era rosa con un pequeño moño color morado. Una ropa infantil, pero que a Edward volvió loco.

Continuó con la playera. Sacó primero los brazos. Luego, subió la playera hasta ver su vientre plano y al seguir subiendo, un sujetador a juego con las bragas. Se veían gran parte de sus senos y… Descubrió que del lado derecho de su sujetador se notaba su pezón.

Y Edward casi perdió la cordura.

Intentó acomodar su sujetador, pero al tocar la cálida piel, decidió continuar tocando. Bajó por su vientre, donde acarició su ombligo. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad. Él rio. Tocó por encima de las bragas y ella se estremeció.

Dejó de hacerlo, no estaba bien. Pero tenerla ahí, semi desnuda, no se le hacía fácil. Nada fácil.

Lo peor… O lo bueno… Depende, es que tuvo que verla así toda la noche, hasta que entradas las seis de la mañana le dio frío y se cubrió con la cobija.

Regresando a lo que tiene Bella…

- … Una infección en el oído –Terminó.

Al menos, eso no era algo grave. Los chicos suspiraron y el doctor Tyson sonrió. Les entregó una la hoja con algunos medicamentos para curar la infección. Les deseó buena suerte cuando salieron, pero cada quién iba en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la farmacia, Edward insistió en pagar las medicinas, pero ella se negó y las pagó con lo que le quedaba de su mesada.

Al subir a la camioneta de Bella, el silencio se hizo más profundo. Ni música, ni ningún otro sonido.

Edward estaba confundido.

- ¿Bella? –Ella no volteó-. Bella, sólo dime, ¿sí? ¿Qué te hice para que estés así?

Bella no dijo nada. Edward continuó insistiendo, hasta que Bella no pudo más.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que me tiene así?

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué carajos agarraste mi diario?

Mierda, estaba perdido

* * *

_**Eh, les traigo este cap...**_

**_No sé cuando vuelva a subir... Porque ¡me tocaron los peores maestros del mundo!_**

**_Hahah... Una que otra excepción..._**

**_Bueno, si alguien lee EE, les aviso que esa sí no sé cuando pueda continuar, porque... ¡Ugh!_**

**_Well, tengo otra historia en mente... ¡Tendré tres! ¡Wiii! _**

**_AnNeLiCe'_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

_**I Will Make You a Woman**_

* * *

¿Qué lo había delatado? ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Bella lo veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando la respuesta de él.

- ¿Cómo… cómo puedes pensar que sería capaz de hacer eso, Bella? –Preguntó. Su tono era dolido, como si esas palabras lo ofendieran, como si le levantara falsos.

Ella lo miró confundida.

- ¿Qué? No me vengas con ese cuento, Edward –Gruñó, parecía que iba a lanzársele al yugular-. Hoy en la madrugada que te pedí la taza de cocoa, mi diario estaba entre las sábanas.

Edward enmudeció. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. No podía permitirse perder la confianza de Bella y en vez de avanzar a su corazón, retroceder kilómetros de este. Su cerebro no tardó en mandarle una respuesta que sonara lógica, que ella pudiera creerle.

- Lo deje ahí cuando estaba buscando los pañuelos para limpiar los mocos que escurrían de tu nariz, Bella –Replicó, convincente, como si dijera la verdad-. Me hiere que pienses que sería capaz de hacerte eso…

Bella, como tonta ingenua, asintió con la cabeza, creyendo la mentira que Edward acababa de decirle. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmesí, y él chico de ojos verdes sonrió.

- Discúlpame, Edward –Apenas murmuro-. Debí pensar en esa posibilidad… Pero todo apuntaba a que tú lo habías leído…

Edward casi tragó en seco. Luchaba contra las evidencias, mentía aún teniendo evidencias. Tenía de su lado lo ingenua que Bella era, y sacaba provecho de ella.

Eso le recordó a Rosalie. A Rosalie que sacaba provechó de ella. La castaña arrancó, la camioneta hizo un ruido que retumbó en sus oídos. Edward se llevó las manos a sus orejas e hizo una mueca rara. Bella se concentró en arrancar, pero la pick up se negaba. Luego de un par de minutos avanzó unos centímetros, para después avanzar por la carretera.

Bella dejó una estación de rock.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el rock, Bella? –Preguntó, Edward, cuando la canción finalizó y comenzó otra aún más pesada que la anterior.

Ella rió.

- Siempre me ha gustado… -Se encogió de hombros-. Desde que tengo memoria, sólo he escuchado rock…

Edward asintió, absorbiendo todo lo que le decía como una esponja. Sí quería ganarse a Bella, tenía que saber lo más posible de ella; lo que le gustaba y lo que no, sus sueños… Cosas sobre ella. Desde que la había conocido, nunca hacía lo que él esperaba, nunca salían de sus labios las respuestas que esperaba, pero siempre, siempre que ella hacía algo, se quedaba fascinado. Tan fascinado como si fuera una rara especie en peligro de extinción.

Pero, había una pregunta que no le había hecho. Una que se moría por conocer, y de esta manera, determinar si tenía oportunidad con ella.

- Oye, Bella –Empezó como quién no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Sí?

Él suspiró.

- ¿Desde…? –Carraspeó-. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?

Ella volvió a reír, restándole importancia.

- ¿Te puedo confesar algo? –Edward asintió, cauto-. No me gustan las mujeres, sólo me gusta Rosalie.

El corazón de Edward comenzó a palpitar más rápido. No le gustaban las mujeres… Se podría decir que Rosalie era la única excepción a esa regla.

La mente de Edward comenzó a maquilar un plan, el plan para alejar Rosalie de Bella… Después de un rato, llegó a la conclusión que para hacerlo, la voluptuosa rubia tenía que romper el corazón de la castaña y Edward estaría ahí para consolarla.

Sonrió y miró a través de la ventanilla.

Bella iba absorta en el camino, que no notó el brillo malicioso en la mirada de Edward.

Una vez en la casa de la castaña, los dos subieron a la habitación de esta. Edward había estado ya varias veces en ella, pero sentía que esta vez sería diferente, algo se lo decía.

- ¿Sabes, Bella? –Ella lo miró con atención-. He notado que tienes mucho pósters de Robert Pattinson –Le dijo. Bella se sonrojo-. Días atrás no tenías tantos…

Ella jugó con un mechón de su cabello, mientras veía un póster de Robert sonriendo.

- La verdad es que no me gusta mucho –Murmuró-. Pero, él me recuerda a ti.

Edward sonrió.

- No sé porque todos dicen eso –Dijo, con tono juguetón-. Lo aceptaré como un cumplido –Rió. Bella lo acompaño, pero su risita fue más nerviosa.

Bella no sabía porque de repente su obsesión con Robert, hasta que algunos días se había dado cuenta con el enorme parecido que tenía con su mejor amigo. Exceptuando los brillantes ojos verdes de Edward, podría hacerse pasar por el gemelo perdido del actor.

Ella se sentó en el escritorio y encendió su laptop.

- Oye, Edward –Dijo, mientras abría su sesión en la laptop-. Puedes irte si quieres a la escuela. No quiero que pierdas clases por m causa –Se giró a verlo.

Edward estaba ya sin camisa y sin zapatos ni calcetas. Se podría decir que lo único que traía puesto eran sus pantalones y los bóxers. Bella se volteó de nuevo a la laptop y abrió el Messenger y el Internet.

El chico sonrió.

- ¿Pero, qué dices, Bella? –Bufó-. Es mi oportunidad perfecta para faltar a clases.

Bella sofocó una risita.

- ¿Entonces utilizas mi enfermedad como pretexto para faltar a la escuela? –Preguntó, seria. Aunque por dentro se partía de la risa-. ¡Qué hipocresía!

Edward rió entre dientes.

- Bueno, si así lo quieres ver…

- ¡Edward!

Él rió más fuerte y se tiró a la cama, con los brazos bajo su cabeza y las piernas colgándole al otro lado. La viva imagen de la despreocupación.

Una vez iniciada la sesión, Bella se dio cuenta que todos sus contactos estarían en la escuela, y que por esa razón no podría conversar con nadie. Bufó. Cerró la sesión y se metió a su lista de reproducción para poner un poco de música. Mientras tanto, en Internet revisaba sus notificaciones del Facebook.

- ¡Edward Cullen! –Rugió.

Edward se levantó rápidamente y se colocó tras ella para ver que la tenía tan molesta con él. Dos días atrás la había etiquetado en una foto donde salía en ropa interior de ositos. Bella leía los comentarios; muchos alumnos ya la habían comentado.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Edward! –Lo empujó lejos. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía él. Arrinconándolo contra la pared. Acechándolo como una presa. Edward tragó saliva-. ¡Vamos, Edward! –Puso una mano en el botón de los pantalones del chico y sonrió maliciosamente-. Déjame tomarte una foto en ropa interior –Rió.

En un movimiento rápido, Edward tenía los pantalones en sus tobillos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Bella sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y fotografió a un Edward con bóxers rojos.

- Combinan con el color de tu rostro –Se burló.

Corrió a la laptop y conectó el celular con el cable USB. Edward se apresuró a subirse los pantalones. No era una foto tan comprometedora como la suya, podía estar tranquilo. Él nunca, pero nunca de los nunca, usaría algo tan soso como ropa interior de ositos.

Se recostó en la cama y miró el techo.

Tenía elaborado un plan, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Emmett. Bella rió un poco, y se alarmó. Rápido, como él era, estaba ya en cinco segundos a lado de ella.

Bella había editado la foto.

Había puesto un osito en donde se suponía estaba su miembro. Tragó saliva, y enrojeció.

Su amiga seguía riéndose, ajena a la vergüenza de Edward.

- No es tan malo –Consoló, Bella.

Edward bufó muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué puede ser peor? –Preguntó, irónico.

- Que tu novia la vea.

- No tengo novia…

- Oh –Exclamó y se giró a él.

El rostro de Bella estaba confundido. Sus cejas casi se juntaban cuando frunció el ceño.

- En tu perfil de Facebook dice que tienes una relación…

Edward hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, movió con cuidado la mano de Edward y se fue a su cuenta. Era cierto. Ahí con letras de distintos colores lo decía.

_Situación sentimental:_

_Tiene una relación con __**Tanya Denali.**_

Abrió los ojos como platos y se alejó de la laptop como si esta le quemara. Bella lo miró, confundida y lo abrazó. No sabía que otra cosa podía hacer. Edward se apartó educadamente y llevo sus manos a su cabello y comenzó a tirárselo con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que unos cuantos de estos se quedaran en sus manos.

- ¡Es imposible, Bella!

- Cálmate, Edward…

Él gruñó.

- No me puedo calmar… ¡No puedo!

Bella se acercó a él, pero fue en vano, Edward se apartó y se recargó en la pared con gesto ausente.

- ¡Si un nombre debería estar ahí es el tuyo! –Gritó con fuerza, cubriéndose el rostro.

La castaña se quedó perpleja. Parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Q-qué dijiste?

- He dicho que… -Edward suspiró-. Me gustas, Bella Swan.

* * *

_**O.O**_

_**No puedo creer que Edward haya dicho eso... ¡Y yo lo escribí!**_

_**Bueno, el plan para separar a Rose y Bella va a ser un poco cruel, ¿saben?**_

_**Lo tengo previsto desde que comencé el FF que Edward iba a separarlos de esta manera.**_

_**Pero no sabía que él se le iba a declarar de esta manera...**_

_**¡Ay! ¡Ya quiero saber que más va a pasar!**_

_**Si les gustó que subiera antes de lo esperado... Clicken abajo y dejen un lendow review, ¿va?**_

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

_**I Will Make You a Woman**_

* * *

Bella no dijo nada. No hacían falta las palabras. Edward, que aún tenía cubierto el rostro, soltó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca. Abrió los ojos lo más grandes posibles y miró con horror a Bella.

- Y-yo… -Sus mejillas se calentaron, el inevitable sonrojo ya estaba ahí.

La castaña cerró la laptop y se sentó en la cama, viendo el ligero movimiento que ella hacía con sus pies de adelante para atrás. Ella también se había sonrojado. Que tú mejor amigo, o el que creías que era tu mejor amigo, venga y te diga que gusta de ti, es algo difícil de creer, casi imposible.

Edward se acercó despacio a la cama, examinando la reacción de la chica. Se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella no se alejó, no hizo nada. Aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? –Preguntó, Edward. Luego de cinco minutos, el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco.

Bella suspiró.

- No creí que precisamente tú me dirías eso –Murmuró, algunas gotas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas-. T-te considero un verdadero amigo…

Edward soltó un suspiro. Deseaba que nunca hubiera dicho nada. Estaba pensando hablarle de sus sentimientos después de que el plan resultara y Bella tuviera el corazón roto, para que ella lo aceptara. Pero, ahora había echado todo a perder y tendría que modificar todo su plan. Se regañó mentalmente por haberle dicho que le gustaba antes de tiempo.

- Bella –La interrumpió-. Sé que te gusto.

La castaña se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Edward sonrió torcidamente, eso, sin que ella supiera, le decía más de una cosa. La primera, era que efectivamente, ella sentía algo más que una amistad por él; y la segunda, era que era como un libro abierto, y podía ver todas sus emociones.

- Edward… -Gimió. ¿Y qué si le gustaba? No iba a intentar algo, ya tenía a Rosalie-. No lo hagas más difícil.

Edward gruñó.

- ¿Es por Rosalie? ¿Por eso es que me estás rechazando? –Comenzaba a molestarse-. ¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo y lo intentas? –Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, ella no hizo nada por apartarse-. Puede que estar conmigo… Te gus_te_ –Y la besó.

El beso era perfecto. Sin prisas… Lento, suave. Sus labios se movían acompasadamente. Edward delineó su labio inferior, Bella dudó un poco, pero terminó abriendo su boca lentamente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, profundizando el beso. Bella llevo sus manos a los cabellos rebeldes del chico, enredando sus dedos en estos. El beso se prolongó hasta que no pudieron respirar.

La castaña tenía el rostro rojo, al igual que Edward, que sus ojos brillaban con alegría. Se acercó a ella y le robó un corto beso. Bella agachó la cabeza. Estaba muy apenada por lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Se había besado con Edward! No pensó que hubiera mejor forma besar que la de Rosalie, pero Edward acababa de demostrar lo contrario. Soltó un ligero suspiro.

Edward sonrió.

- ¿Y qué tal?

Bella sonrió a medias y lo miró. Sus grandes ojos cafés se veían ilusionados.

- Fue… -Suspiró-. No tengo palabras para describirlo, Edward –Sonrió ampliamente-. Me gustaría… _Intentarlo_, salir contigo.

Edward rió eufórico y le dio otro beso.

Esa tarde se la pasaron entre besos y palabras bonitas. El plan se había cambiado radicalmente, pero Edward todavía quería llevarlo a cabo. Dejar a Rosalie como una maldita zorra infiel era algo que deseaba, aunque no sabía porque, ya tenía a Bella. Tal vez se debiera al temor de que, después, Bella le dijera que regresaría con Rosalie y que sólo había estado con él para experimentar cosas nuevas.

O, solamente odiaba demasiado a Rosalie y la quería ver enterrada en lo más profundo de la oscura tierra.

Al caer la noche, Edward se regresó a su casa. Estaba tan feliz por lo que había pasado esa tarde que no lo pudo disimular ante su familia. Cuando le preguntaron el motivo, él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, diciéndoles que nada había pasado en realidad. Alice sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano para saber que algo se traía entre manos.

Poco después que la cena terminara, cada quién partió a su habitación, claro, luego de ayudar a Esme a recoger todo. Alice se escabulló a la habitación de Edward. Emmett ya estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué planeas, Edward? –Preguntó sin rodeos, su hermana, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Edward rió.

- Emmett –El aludido se giro para encararlo-. ¿Te interesa de verdad Rosalie?

Su hermano rió entre dientes, avergonzado.

- ¡Vamos, claro que no! –Hizo una mueca de asco-. Sólo quería tirármela una noche… Pero creo que está empezando a gustarme…

- Está bien –Interrumpió, Edward-. Este es el plan…

El de ojos esmeraldas les contó su plan. Alice sonrió. Una cosa es que le gustara Jasper, y otra que le agradara su hermana. No era nada personal, pero la rubia ya se había encargado de persuadir a Jasper de que no saliera con ella, esto, sin duda, la destruiría. Emmett que era muy consciente de los daños que causaría, estaba un poco reacio al principio, pero Edward era un manipulador de primera y lo convenció de inmediato, prometiéndole que él se quedaría con Rosalie al final y que ni Bella ni él, se meterían en su relación. Emmett era muy crédulo y confió ciegamente en Edward.

Al día siguiente, tal y como el plan estaba escrito, Emmett fue la sombra de Rosalie ese día. Conversaban de todo y él se la pasaba halagando sus pechos, sus curvas, sus piernas, sus ojos, su cabello… Todo. Ella le sonreía. Rosalie era muy altanera y nadie entendía como podía salir con alguien tan dulce como Bella. Después de tres días de estar siempre juntos, Rosalie se lo llevo a su casa. Emmett traía una pequeña grabadora en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando la rubia se lo quitara, lo dejaría cerca para poder grabar todo y así mostrárselo a Bella.

Rosalie no paraba de gemir y decir lo bueno que era Emmett. Emmett se limitaba a besarla; no quería que su voz quedara en la cinta de grabación. Luego de tres horas, la rubia se quedo profundamente dormida. El Cullen tomó la grabadora y lo dejo en stop. Con el volumen bajo, escuchó un pedazo de la grabación.

- _A-ah, más m-más_ –Gemía fuertemente, Rosalie.

Emmett sonrió.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Jasper Hale nunca se dio cuenta que Emmett estaba en su casa. Había pasado toda la tarde con Alice en Port Angels comprando ropa y accesorios. No regresó hasta entradas las diez de la noche.

Rosalie tampoco se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Emmett. Hasta el día siguiente, que había despertado no lo vio a su lado. Se vistió como de costumbre, extravagantemente hermosa.

Con un mini vestido rojo y provocador con un cinturón ancho negro a la cintura; tacones de diez centímetros y labios con labial rojo pasión. Toda una provocadora.

Muchos le chiflaron, muchos la envidiaron.

Ella sonreía. Feliz de la belleza que le había tocado, sin saber, que más tarde, todo lo que ella tenía… Se iría en un segundo.

Las primeras horas transcurrieron de forma normal, parecía un día cualquiera, un día muy aburrido que no parecía no tener nada interesante. A veces, las cosas no son como parecen.

El descanso llegó.

Todos estaban sentados en su mesa habitual, esta vez, Tanya se les había unido. Rosalie hablaba en discretos susurros con Emmett. Bella hablaba de alguna tarea con Jasper, Edward platicaba con Tanya, pero no se veía a Alice en ninguna parte.

Pasaron unos minutos y entonces, la voz de la locutora de la radio estudiantil habló.

- ¡Chicos de Forks High! –Su voz se oía animada. Edward sonrió. Perfecto-. ¿Quién creen que ayer estaba engañando a su novia? –Rosalie se hizo la desentendida. Aunque sabía que era ella. No tenía idea de cómo se había corrido el chisme, porque Emmett estaba en todas sus clases y no había hablado con nadie más que con ella. Bella en cambio, seguí hablando de la tarea, hasta que la locutora continuó-. ¡Rosalie Hale! Querida Bella Swan, ¿qué se siente que tu novia te ponga los cuernos con un hombre? –Bella se calló inmediatamente. No creía lo que recién escuchaba, tal vez se había confundido, o algo. Rosalie no sería capaz de hacerle algo así. Ella había besado a Edward, muchas veces, pero eso no contaba como engaño oficialmente, porque no habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Rosalie, gimiendo muy fuerte. Rosalie se sonrojó. Edward luchó por contener una sonrisa y Emmett se no dijo nada, como si eso le valiera un comino. Bella se levantó muy rápido, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y todo el alumnado se reía de ella.

¿A dónde ir?

Corrió hasta las canchas. Estaban vacías desde la hora anterior, allí podría desahogarse.

Lloró fuertemente. Edward aguardaba en las sombras. Después de unos minutos se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando sus cabellos, mientras ella lloraba en su pecho con amargura.

Las horas transcurrieron, el último timbre sonó.

Bella se separó de Edward y secó los restos de lágrimas. Le regaló una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. En cambio, el de ojos verdes le sonrió torcidamente.

- ¿Estarás bien? –Preguntó, suavemente, a centímetros de sus labios.

Ella asintió y acortó la distancia para darle un beso.

Fue como días atrás. La pasión se encendió. Los labios de Edward se fueron a su cuello, ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso. Le dejó un pequeño chupetón y siguió bajando hasta su hombro derecho donde mordió suavemente. Bella gimió. Edward regresó a sus labios y los devoró. Hace tiempo que le tenía ganas a Bella Swan, y parecía que por fin, ese día, se cumpliría su meta: hacerla mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. _Su_ mujer.

* * *

_**¡He creado a un mounstro!**_

_**Edward es malo, y el malo no debe ganar... Well, en esta FF, sí, porque de verdad está enamorado de Bella. Cuando dijo que le gustaba lo decía enserio.**_

_**Lo de Rosalie se me ocurrió porque hace días que la traigo contra ella... ¡No es cierto!**_

_**Tenía previsto desde que inicié la historia, que Rosalie engañará a Bella con Emmett y Edward fuera la mente maqueávelica detrás de todo eso.**_

_**Así que...**_

_**¿Quieren Lemmon?**_

_**[Se oyen gritos de emoción]**_

_**Pues no habrá Lemmon!**_

_**[Se escuchan gritos de ''Buuu]**_

_**No se crean, el próximo cap, o sea el 10° es el Lemmon...**_

_**Yeaaah!**_

_**¿Qué opinan del capí?**_

_**¿Un review?**_

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

_**I Will **_**_Make_**_** You a Woman**_

* * *

Los besos poco a poco fueron aumentando de nivel. Desde un casto besito, hasta besos mojados. Edward recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Bella, pero no le gustaba tener tanta ropa encima.

Se deshizo de la blusa de Bella. Sus pechos, firmes y suaves, estaban cubiertos por la fina tela del sostén; sus duros pezones sobresalían y le resultaron apetitosos. Edward se relamió los labios. Con cuidado, bajo un tirante. Aunque en esos momentos no estaba para juegos, tenía una enorme erección que se estaba haciendo dolorosa.

Pero sería la primera vez de Bella. La primera vez con un hombre. Quería que fuera especial. Sus labios besaron suavemente su hombro descubierto. Desabrochó el sostén, y terminó por quitarlo. La joven respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Con sus enormes ojos achocolatados, miró temerosa a Edward.

- Promete que serás –Buscó la palabra- ¿Gentil?

Edward le sonrió. Colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y las acarició.

- Lo prometo.

Besó de nuevo sus labios. Bella desabrochó su pantalón, quedando solamente en bóxers. Ella sonrió. Nunca había visto a un hombre excitado en vivo y en directo. El chico de ojos esmeraldas, volvió al ataque. Sus manos trazaban caminos imaginarios desde sus pechos hasta su intimidad. Bella gemía suavemente, y se concentraba en disfrutar.

Era muy diferente de cuando lo hacía con Rose. Ella era toda una experta y sabía cómo manejar la situación, ya fuesen hombres o mujeres. Bella, no. Era más el tipo de chica tímida que no es fanática de tener relaciones sexuales cada día, pero cuando tenía, disfrutaba cada segundo, como en ese momento.

Sus tímidas manos, se metieron bajo la playera de Edward, se aferró a la parte baja de esta y tiró de ella hacia arriba. De esta manera, ambos estaban más que semi desnudos.

Edward pensaba que ella era hermosa. La más hermosa de todas las chicas que había conocido jamás. Sus besos y caricias lo decían todo. Quería todo de ella. Quería ser de ella y que él fuera suyo. Que ambos, fueran intocables para los demás. Sonrió. Se quitó su bóxer, mostrando su erección. Bella dio un gritito. Uno, por la excitación, además de la sorpresa. ¡Era enorme!

Se relamió los labios. Ella hizo lo propio y se quitó su última prenda. Se fundieron en un beso muy apasionado, jugueteando con sus lenguas, mientras que sus manos hacían todo lo posible por tocar cuanta más piel posible. Todo era tan desesperado. Como si hubieran prendido una mecha de un cohete y este fuera pronto a despegar. Se sentían felices.

En un momento, sus ropas habían quedado a un lado de las gradas, y ellos, recostados sobre estas. El deseo era mucho, y no se podía ocultar. Edward tenía que entrar pronto en ella. Y lo necesitaba hacer en ese momento.

- ¿B-Bella? –Jadeó, sin aliento-. ¿Puedo?

Bella asintió, con una sonrisa. Ella confiaba en él.

Al principio, sólo ingreso la punta. La castaña se retorció un poco, pero con una sonrisa lo incitó a continuar. Edward metió su miembro un poco más, ella hizo una extraña mueca, mientras arqueaba su espalda. Un pequeño charco de sangre se formó. El chico de ojos esmeraldas se alarmó.

- ¿Estás bien? –Ella le sonrió.

- Sigue… ¡Ah!

El joven prosiguió. Tal vez en un comienzo fue doloroso, pero poco a poco, Bella se iba acostumbrando a él. Y gemía y gritaba por más. Entre estos, ella no se cansaba de repetir el nombre del chico que le estaba dando tanto placer.

Porque las noches con Rosalie, no se podían comparar con esto. Esto que era más especial.

Edward repetía su nombre, incontables veces. Le decía palabras dulces, intentando que el dolor que había sentido, desapareciese.

Cuando estaban próximos a llegar al clímax, ella jadeó por más y más. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa de placer, y sus manos estaban enredadas en los cabellos de él, tirando de ellos con un poco de fuerza. Estaba tan cerca… Unas embestidas más, y ambos llegaron juntos. Bella soltó sus cabellos y acarició la ancha espalda de Edward. Éste le sonreía tiernamente.

- No sé si es el momento adecuado, pero –Le sonrió avergonzado. Sacó su miembro de su entrada. Y la ayudo a incorporarse-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, claro, oficialmente?

Ella sonrió. Los ojos de Edward brillaban, esperanzados. Ahí, con sus cuerpos desnudos, si ningún pudor, acaban de hacer el amor.

- Sí, Edward –Sonrió y se acercó a los carnosos labios del chico-. Quiero ser tu novia.

Se besaron.

Edward estaba más que feliz. Muchos grados más arriba de la felicidad. Estaba realmente enamorado de Bella. Y no sólo eso, la había marcado como _suya_, había sido su primer hombre y sería el único.

En cuanto se separaron, se apresuraron a vestirse. Minutos más tarde, y tomados de las manos, salieron de las canchas, sonrientes.

- Edward…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Es normal que… bueno, que me duela?

Edward rió y besó su coronilla.

- La primera vez sí –Susurró, recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella-. Ya verás como las otras veces serán mejores, y yo… -Calló abruptamente. El rubor se había instalado en sus mejillas, al igual que en las de Bella, que miraba avergonzada hacia el piso, y había dejado de caminar-. Q-quiero decir… Claro que sí tú quieres…

La castaña soltó una risita de vergüenza. Él suspiró, aliviado y retomaron el camino.

Rosalie que la había estado buscando por todos lados –a excepción de las canchas, porque según estas estaban cerradas- vio con sorpresa, como Edward y Bella caminaban muy juntos mientras reían. Frunció su ceño. Pensó que estaría deprimida o buscando una explicación. Parecía que estaba feliz, _demasiado_, tal vez.

- ¡Bella! –La llamó. La castaña se giró en su dirección, para ver quien le hablaba, pero al ver a Rosalie, siguió andando.

La rubia estaba estupefacta. Caminó a paso veloz y se plantó frente a Bella.

- Bella, escúchame por favor –Suplicó. Parecía que quería llorar, pero Rosalie Lillian Hale, nunca, nunca lloraría.

- ¿Qué tengo que escuchar? –Preguntó, ácidamente-. ¿Lo estupendo que fue tu revolcón la noche anterior? ¿De eso?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a ella, pero ésta retrocedió. Bella se aferró al cuerpo de Edward como si fuera un salvavidas. La rubia se enojó.

- ¡No, Bella! –Gritó-. ¡Estás en un error! –Mucha gente, conocidos y desconocidos, se habían reunido para ver el espectáculo que estaba siendo montado en uno de los pasillos principales de la escuela.

- ¿Sabes qué, Rosalie? ¡Por mí puedes meterte tus explicaciones por…! –Muchos alumnos hicieron a coro un ''oooh''. Prácticamente, Rosalie Hale, una de las chicas más populares de Forks, estaba siendo pisoteado por una chica tan normal como Bella Swan, que además, se negaba a regresar con ella.

- ¡Vamos, Bella! –Pidió-. ¡Él me sedujo! Y a veces… La carne es débil.

Bella no quería seguir escuchando las patéticas escusas de la rubia. Con esa última explicación, ella había colmado su paciencia.

- Al menos ten la decencia de decirme con quién me engañaste…

Rosalie lo pensó. No tenía nada que perder, y Emmett tampoco. Sonrió un poco.

- Emmett Cullen –Respondió. La mayoría de las miradas se enfocaron en Edward, que parecía inocente y despreocupado a lado de Bella.

La castaña lo miró interrogante, pero éste se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no sé con quién se mete o no mi hermano –Murmuró en el oído de la castaña-. Es su vida, Bella. No es la mía –Sonrió, y después con voz suave, agregó-: La mía, eres tú.

Eso derritió a Bella; con un movimiento fiero, se giró a Rosalie y la miró con ojos de pistola.

- Dime por qué, Rosalie –La voz de Bella era suave, dulce, aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario-. ¿Por qué me engañaste?

Rosalie no sabía qué responder. ¿Por venganza? ¿Por ira? ¿Por qué Bella no era más que un pasatiempo? ¿Por caer en los juegos de Emmett? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Insatisfacción? -Contestó, pero su entonación fue de pregunta.

- _¿Cómo? _¿Qué has dicho? –Escupió.

- Bella, necesitaba ya un pene –Ok. Bella esperaba que no hablará más, porque no sería responsable de lo que sus manos pudieran hacer-. Las vaginas me gustan, pero no son tan ricas como los p…

La castaña le había volteado el rostro de una cachetada que resonó. Su mano se había quedado en una horrorosa marca roja, en el pálido rostro de Rosalie. Si antes la rubia estaba sorprendida, ahora parecía que le iba a dar algo. Los alumnos presentes –y algunos maestros- estaban sorprendidos. Por lo general, Bella Swan no era una persona violenta, es más, se alejaba de las peleas. El mundo debía estarse volviendo loco.

- Mira Rosalie Hale –Habló, con seguridad, sin tartamudear-. Tu no me vas a venir a hablar de lo que carezco o no. Yo te lo digo a ti. Edward es mucho mejor que tú, y es mi novio. ¿Escuchaste, Hale? ¡Te estoy dejando por Edward Cullen! –Finalizó. Cogió la mano de Edward y salieron de ahí. Todos miraban con la boca abierta.

¿Bella Swan –la lesbiana de Forks- había dejado a Rosalie Hale por un hombre?

¡Pero vamos! No era cualquier hombre, era su mejor amigo.

Edward reprimió la sonrisa que se quería formar en sus labios. Rosalie había sido humillada. Rosalie había sido destruida. Bien, un obstáculo menos en su relación con Bella. Ahora tenía que librarse de otro: Tanya Denali.

* * *

**OMEC!**

**Este capítulo tuvo de todo... Desde besos, lemmon y palabras dulces... Hasta palabras crueles y una agresión.**

**¡Eso Bella, se agresiva!**

**[Sonrisa]**

**¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Rosalie?**

**Well...**

**Me voy...**

**Tengo que ir a la escuela.**

**Kisses & Rockets,**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra. De todas maneras, Bella Swan iba a ser suya.

* * *

_**I Will **_**_Make_**_** You a Woman**_

* * *

- Serán sólo un par de horas –Su aliento lo aturdió por un momento, pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura.

- No sé –Murmuró, por fin él.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a sus labios. Ya casi cedía, su mirada, su boca y sus ojos lo decían todo. La indecisión estaba dando paso a que aceptará la propuesta de Bella. Nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguna de sus novias. Edward Cullen era un chico atrevido y que a veces no conocía límites.

Pero…

… ¡Lo que le pedía Bella era _casi_ imposible!

La castaña había encontrado los puntos débiles de Edward para hacerlo caer, ya lo conocía de sobra.

- Vamos, amor –Edward miró sorprendido a Bella, ella no acostumbraba a llamarlo con apodos cariñosos. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos entre las de Edward-. Sólo unas horas…

- ¿De verdad es muy necesario? –En su voz se oía la esperanza de que contestará un 'no'. Ella asintió-. Por favor…

- No, Edward –Claramente, ella no cedería.

Él hizo el intento de no bufar. No quería hacerlo. Era muy vergonzoso. Era suicida.

- Si te sientes incómodo, dejamos de hacerlo y no volvemos a ir, ¿sí? -Edward asintió lentamente. Ya que le quedaba, Bella era su novia y de verdad la quería. Haría lo que fuera por ella, inclusive…-. Charlie no te meterá un balazo -… Conocer a su padre.

Llevaban tres semanas de novios. Y había muchos cambios desde la llegada de los Cullen y el engaño de Rosalie.

La reputación de la rubia había bajado y por más provocadora que fuera, nadie le hacía caso y la humillaban constantemente, desde pegarle un papel en la espalda con _''Patéame''_ o _''Besa mi trasero''_, hasta llenarla de lodo, café o excremento. Ya nadie la quería, todos la _odiaban_. Al contrario de Emmett, que parecía que su popularidad había ascendido por los aires y era _casi_ el rey de la escuela; además de ser amigo de Demetri, Félix, Mike y Jasper, que eran los más codiciados de ahí.

Alice una semana después se había hecho novia –por fin- de Jasper. Se le veía muy feliz, al igual que al rubio, que no paraban de decirse cosas dulces.

Todo iba viento en popa, a excepción de una espinita. Su nombre: Tanya Denali.

Una chica de apariencia dulce, pero de personalidad arrogante. Los rizos revoloteaban siempre alrededor de Edward. Sí, prácticamente era acosado por la enana de Tanya. ¡Hasta al baño lo seguía!

Era ridículo. La chica de cabellos fresa, podría tener a cualquier chico que quisiera. Antes, cuando Rosalie era idolatrada, Tanya pasaba a ser la _segunda_ más bonita de la escuela. En aquel momento, cuando Bella humilló a la rubia, se regocijó que casi no lo pudo ocultar. Ella, entonces, sería la más hermosa.

Había jaqueado su cuenta de _Messenger_ y _Facebook_. Pero, ¿de qué le servía?

Él parecía no verla y solo tener ojos para Bella Swan. Aquello enfurecía a Tanya. Por eso estaba día y noche pegada a Edward.

Edward Cullen, era y sería, la única persona importante para ella en el mundo.

- ¿Cuándo iremos con tu padre? –Preguntó, nervioso. Se paso una mano por los cabellos, mientras que Bella se acercaba a él y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Un día de estos… -Respondió, a centímetros de sus labios-. Déjame preparar el terreno –Entonces, la distancia fue nula y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Seguido de otro y otro.

Estaban en el único parque de Forks, sentados en una banca y abrazados mientras veían a lo lejos jugar a unos niños.

- Me encantaría vivir a tu lado siempre y tener hijos así… -Pensó en voz alta, Edward.

Los ojos cafés de Bella se agrandaron, mientras se sonrojaba. ¿Edward pensaba de esa manera? Era una manera muy tierna y fiel de ver su futuro. De niña solía decirle a su padre que tendría muchos hijos y todos serían hermosos; que se casaría con un príncipe azul que llevara hasta su casa el zapato que había olvidado en la escuela. Cuando todavía creía en princesas. Con el tiempo, su sueño fue evolucionando hasta ser uno más realista. Ahora, se consideraba que un matrimonio había sido un éxito, si la pareja no se separaba.

Nunca creyó encontrar a un hombre con ese tipo de metas. Sonaba tan homosexual. Pero a su vez, era muy dulce. Sí, sólo Edward podía pensar de esa manera. Suspiró soñadoramente y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, mientras él rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

Las horas parecían pasar más rápido cuando ellos estaban juntos, pronto se tuvieron que marchar. El clima de Forks no era muy estable, y parecía que llovería más fuerte. Se agarraron de las manos y con una sonrisa, caminaron.

Bella no creía que se enamoraría con más intensidad de otra persona, que no fuera Rosalie. Pero lo había hecho. Y de un hombre. Aunque no cualquier hombre, sino el sexy y dulce Edward.

Se despidió de él en la puerta de su casa con un beso.

Edward tuvo que correr rápido hacia su casa; la lluvia caía a cántaros empapándolo por completo. Esme casi se infarta al verlo todo mojado e inmediatamente lo mandó a que se metiera a bañar. Como buen hijo que es, se quito los zapatos enlodados y corrió al baño. La playera se le pegaba al cuerpo, haciendo que se notara lo bien desarrollado que estaba. Sonrió engreídamente.

Abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua caliente lo mojará aún con la ropa puesta. Suspiró. Bella estaría calientita en su casa, y posiblemente tomando una taza de chocolate con malvaviscos, mientras él pescaría un horrible resfriado.

En su habitación lo esperaban Alice y Emmett, que charlaban animadamente su semana.

Edward le dio un golpe en la nuca a Emmett y luego alborotó los cabellos de Alice. Los hermanos de cabellos negros refunfuñaron y le hicieron cosquillas. Sí, la típica escena de los hermanos que se llevan bien.

- Y-ya –Dijeron todos, entrecortadamente, mientras reían.

Se sentaron en el suelo, mirándose cómplices.

- Hermanos, ya tengo novia –Anunció, Emmett, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Edward y Alice sonrieron y esperaron a que les diera más detalles. Se llamaba Lauren y compartían la clase de Historia; rubia y de senos grandes y con muchas curvas. Alta y un poco tonta. Emmett estaba orgulloso de su nueva novia, que le parecía un trofeo, un logro más. Los hermanos lo felicitaron y le desearon suerte, de lejos se notaba que a su hermano le gustaba, tal vez no estaba enamorado, pero ¿quién sabe?, podrían terminar casándose.

Eso sí, la que ya tenía planes de boda, era Alice. Era raro verla sin su novio a lado. Y Emmett y Edward no desaprovecharon esa oportunidad para molestarla; ella alegó que a veces ambos necesitaban su espacio para reflexionar lo que habían hecho y así, al día siguiente, decirse lo mucho que se extrañaron. ¿Qué hicieron sus hermanos? Reírse de ella y Jasper. Alice les dio un golpe en sus nucas y les sacó la lengua.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió. Les estaba yendo bien en ese pequeño pueblito; se imaginaba que sería ''pueblo chico, infierno grande'', era estupendo que no fuera así. Eran populares y les iba bien. ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

- Edward –Llamó, Alice, sonriéndole burlona-. ¿Dónde dejaste a tu sombra?

- ¿Mi qué? –Preguntó, confundido.

Alice y Emmett rieron, mientras chocaban las manos.

- Tanya –Contestaron.

Edward hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Ni me la recuerden –Gruñó. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación-. _Esa_ me acosa siempre… Ya sé que soy irresistible –Sus hermanos rodaron los ojos-. ¡Pero, por favor! No es para tanto.

Alice se acercó a él y detuvo su andar. En sus ojitos brillaba la malicia de un plan que terminaría con los acosos de Tanya. Le sonrió a Emmett y éste también fue donde ellos.

- ¿Desearías desaparecerla del mapa?

Edward rió, entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, hermanita?

Ella rió, seguida de sus hermanos. Pasaron toda la noche planificando el golpe. Ella no lo vería venir. No se lo esperaba. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo al día siguiente? Tanya era astuta, pero no lo suficiente. Además, serían tres contra uno. Que el mejor gane.

* * *

**Muchas se preguntaron, ¿y Tanya qué?**

**No puede ser todo fácil, y me encanta humillar a las personas.**

**Well, lo último no es cierto.**

**Como les dije, ya tenía más o menos previsto el rumbo de la FanFic, y que sufriría un bloqueo mental para el final, que es donde batallo más. No se preocupen, aún queda mucho por leer.**

**El siguiente cap, ¡Tanya dejará de joder a Edward!**

**Yeah!**

**POR FAVOR, PASEN POR MI OS CONCURSANTE EN ''HALLOWEEN CULLEN CONTEST''. LA HISTORIA SE LLAMA ''THIS HALLOWEEN''. DEJEN UN LINDO REVIEW SI LES GUSTÓ, Y _VOTEN POR MI_.**

**Love&Kisses&Rockets**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra. De todas maneras, Bella Swan iba a ser suya.

* * *

_**I Will **_**_Make_**_** You a Woman**_

* * *

Saludó a Bella con efusivo beso. Ella le preguntó por sus hermanos. Edward respondió que llegarían tarde, que tenían cosas que hacer y rodeó su cintura. Las primeras clases avanzaron como siempre. Los maestros, los compañeros todo igual.

Excepto algo.

Tanya, la reina de la escuela no se había aparecido.

Bella y Edward estaban siempre encerrados en su burbuja, y no prestaban atención a las cosas que se hablaban en los pasillos de Forks High School. No, desde que Rosalie había engañado a Bella, ella había dejado de escuchar los rumores y dedicarse a ser feliz.

Siempre se había vestido con un toque de chico, haciendo que las habladurías del pequeño pueblo comenzaran. Diciéndole cosas como marimacha, y poca mujer, hiriendo sus sentimientos. A veces, llegaba por las noches a llorar a su habitación, maldiciendo ser así.

El fin de semana pasado, Alice la había convencido de cambiar su guardarropa. Bella aceptó, esperanzada. Que cambiará por fuera, no quería decir que dejaría de escuchar rock y no ir a conciertos, al contrario, podría hacerlo sin que la criticaran. La pequeña Cullen había escogido distintas prendas femeninas, desde una falda, hasta una sexy ropa interior. Bella no era muy coordinada con los pies, tropezaba al día diez veces; Alice decidió comprarle sólo unos cuantos zapatos de tacón, pero sin mucho.

Ese día, la Cullen le había recomendado usar un vestido a la rodilla de color café y unos zapatos, muy curiosos, de color rojo. Se veía muy hermosa. Era una ropa muy inocente, nada provocativa, pero en ella lucía muy sexy.

Iban tomados de la mano.

Quedaban un par de horas más para por fin salir de la escuela.

- ¿No has visto a Tanya, Bella? –Preguntó un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules. Un chico muy guapo y ex novio de Tanya. Su nombre era Ian, la chica de cabellos fresa había terminado con él días antes de la llegada de los Cullen. Ian era muy dulce, demasiado bueno para la Denali. No la perseguía día y noche como ella lo hacía con Edward. Él le había preguntado por ella porque no había asistido a clases.

- No, no la he visto, ¿qué pasa, Ian? –Bella era muy amiga de la chica, y muy inocente. Aún no se había dado cuenta que ella le quería robar el novio.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Edward sofocó la sonrisa que se quería escapar de sus labios. Alice y Emmett había llegado después del almuerzo con una sonrisa. Lauren se había llevado a Emmett a quien sabe dónde; mientras que Jasper no se había despegado de Alice.

En algún momento, los hermanos se habían enviado mensajes de texto para avisar como les había ido en la operación. Edward quedó muy satisfecho, sin conocer los resultados de la atrocidad que habían cometido.

Ian se retiró con una mueca de insatisfacción. Bella se había preocupado. Ver el estado de Ian no le traía nada bueno. ¿Dónde se había metido Tanya?

Sacó su teléfono celular y buscó entre su lista de contactos el nombre de la chica. La llamó y esperó, mientras caminaba en círculos, nerviosa.

-_ Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó no se encuentra disponible…_ -Contestó la operadora.

A Bella le comenzó a latir el corazón con fuerza. Edward la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla. Hizo círculos en su espalda, para disipar su tensión. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró.

_Tanya, Tanya, Tanya… Tanya, Tanya, Tanya…_

Era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

Bella y Tanya se conocían de siempre. Habían sido amigas y la castaña sentía un profundo cariño por ella. Sentía que era como la hermana que nunca había tenido, una hermana menor a la que tenía que proteger. Estaba tan preocupada.

- Llama a su padre o a su madre –Aconsejó, Edward.

El chico de ojos verdes se sentía mal. Por culpa suya y de sus hermanos, Bella la estaba pasando mal. Suspiró, mientras veía como Bella marcaba algunos números y su rostro perdía el color.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos y el celular cayó al suelo. La castaña se recostó en los casilleros, y dio un gritito de dolor. La noticia la había golpeado con fuerza. Le había dolido. Su hermana menor había…

Lloró con fuerza. El abrazo de su novio no sirvió de nada. Se deshizo de su agarre y corrió hacia el estacionamiento. No podía creer lo que le acaban de decir, lo tenía que ver con sus propios ojos. La lluvia la mojó de pies a cabeza, pero, ¿qué importaba? En esos momentos no estaba para preocuparse de su salud ni de su imagen.

Entró a su camioneta. Intentó arrancar, pero no podía. Hizo el intento, una y otra vez.

Las lágrimas salían más gruesas, impidiendo su visión. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y entró un Edward mojado como ella. Sacó las llaves del contacto y éstas se cayeron.

- Tranquilízate, Bella –Pidió, Edward. Besó su mejilla y fue bajando hasta enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la castaña.

- T-T-Tan… -Sollozó y rodeó el cuello de Edward, en un abrazo casi asfixiante.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Bella lo miró a los ojos. Estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Suspiró y besó a Edward. Necesitaba sentir calor. Lo necesitaba en ese momento. Su boca devoró la de Edward. Su lengua se enroscó, saboreando todo. La punta de su lengua paso por el labio superior de Edward y luego por el inferior. El beso terminó y ambos jadeaban por aire. Se abrazaron con fuerza y en ese momento, se olvidaron de Tanya.

- Te amo –Dijo, Edward.

La castaña se separó, para mirarlo sorprendida. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras además de su padre. Ni siquiera Rosalie; ella sólo le decía lo mucho que la quería. Había mucha diferencia entre el querer y amar. Ella besó sus labios en un beso lento.

- También te amo, Edward –Murmuró contra sus labios. Se besaron durante unos minutos.

La bocina de un auto los sobresaltó. El chico de ojos verdes limpió los restos de lágrimas con sus pulgares y le sonrió. Bella arrancó el auto y tomó el camino hacia el hospital de Forks. En la pick up reinó el silencio. Ninguno de los dos habló, ni encendió la radio. Aunque el motor de la camioneta era muy ruidoso, era pasable. Edward miraba por la ventana, neutro.

Las cosas entre él y Bella ahora irían mejor. Sin Rosalie y Tanya, ya escuchaba campanas de iglesia.

Se estacionó cerca de la entrada y Bella corrió hacia la recepción, seguido de Edward.

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Tanya Denali? –Le preguntó a la recepcionista.

- No sé permiten visitas para…

- ¡Dígame donde está, con un demonio!

La recepcionista se asustó y se encogió en su asiento. Llamó a la planta superior para preguntar en que habitación estaba la joven. La recordaba. Esa mañana había sufrido un horrible accidente. Entró rodeada de muchos paramédicos, enfermeros y doctores, mientras avanzaban a urgencias. La chica era casi irreconocible y tenía hemorragias, contusiones y muchos huesos rotos.

- Esta en el piso dos, habitación 210 –Informó.

No tenían tiempo para esperar al lento elevador. Corrieron por las escaleras, hasta el segundo piso. Una vez ahí, buscaron la habitación. No fue difícil, los gritos desgarradores de la mamá de Tanya se escuchaban por todo el pasillo.

La señora de entrados los cuarenta y tantos, estaba en una silla afuera de la habitación. Era como una Tanya más adulta. Su padre abrazaba a la señora y sus ojos derramaban unas discretas lágrimas de sufrimiento. Bella se acercó hasta ellos, intercambió unas palabras y le hizo una seña a Edward para que entraran a la habitación.

A Bella se le partió el corazón al ver a su amiga así.

Llena de cicatrices, y su rubio cabello corto y enmarañado. Sus piernas enyesadas y una venda que cubría todo su rostro. Su brazo derecho enyesado y…

- ¡Dios mío! –Exclamó, la castaña. ¡Había perdido un brazo!

Se puso a lado de la cama de Tanya y derramó algunas lágrimas. El accidente casi le había costado la vida. Casi. Había entrado en coma y no sabían si despertaría pronto. Su estado era deplorable y Bella estaba segura que ella preferiría morir antes de salir a la calle sin un brazo y con el rostro desfigurado.

Acarició su cabello.

Edward se mantenía al margen de todo, recargado en la puerta. Examinó lo que habían hecho. Habían hecho cosas atroces, pero esto era casi un homicidio. Si Tanya salía viva de esto, diría que su auto no funcionaba bien, mandarían a investigar todo… Pero no encontrarían nada. El auto había explotado una vez que la ambulancia se había llevado el cuerpo inerte de Tanya

Si Tanya muriera… Nunca había tenido remordimientos, nunca los tendría. ¿De qué le servía? A veces ya no puedes reparar el daño que has hecho, y esto era un claro ejemplo de eso. Suspiró.

Las horas pasaron, Alice, Emmett y casi todos los estudiantes fueron a visitar a Tanya. Alguien había corrido el rumor. El pasillo se había infestado de gente, así que Edward y Bella se tuvieron que marchar.

- Espero que todo salga bien, señores Denali –Deseó, Bella.

Como siempre, Edward se despidió de ella en el porche de la casa Swan.

Llegó a su casa y le contó la devastadora noticia a Esme. Su madre se puso de inmediato en contacto con los señores Denali, mientras lloraba. El chico de ojos verdes subió a su habitación, esperando a sus hermanos. Ya se había metido a bañar, para evitar pescar un resfriado, por lo que estaba calientito en su cama mientras escuchaba música.

Una hora más tarde, sus hermanos ya estaban ahí y hablaban con Esme acerca del accidente de Tanya.

- Ojalá sobreviva –Murmuró, Alice, apenada-. Pobre chica.

- Sí, ni que lo digas… -Alegó, Emmett-. No quiero imaginarme si se muere.

Edward bufó.

- Cállense los dos –Ordenó-. No digan tonterías. El accidente no fue tan grave y sólo está en coma…

- Pero el coma no asegura que sobreviva, Edward –Contraatacó, Alice.

- Ya, ya –Calmó, Emmett, manteniendo la cabeza fría-. No es un peso que debamos cargar en la conciencia. Además, nosotros sólo aflojamos algunos tornillos… Cómo demonios íbamos a saber que eran los frenos… Sólo queríamos darle un escarmiento.

- ¡Vaya escarmiento! –Exclamó, irónico, Edward-. Sólo teníamos que echarle a perder su auto último modelo… ¡No matarla! –Rugió en voz baja. No querían que Esme se enterara.

Charlaron unas horas más. Acordaron no hablar acerca del asunto.

Edward estaba dormido en su cama. Soñando en su futuro con Bella. Veía correr a dos niños: una niña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños y a un niño de ojos cafés y cabellos cobrizos. Sus hijos. Su futuro perfecto.

Su teléfono celular sonó.

Observó el reloj de su mesita de noche. 3: 48.

Agarró su celular y contestó.

- ¿Hola? –Gruñó, adormilado.

Al otro lado se escucharon algunos sollozos.

- T-Tanya ha muerto, Edward –Dijo, Bella.

* * *

**Me voy a poner en plan chantajista... O dejan review -porque sé cuanta gente visita la historia- o no actualizo.**

**Mucha gente me lee, hay favoritos, alertas... ¿Pero y los reviews?**

**Mínimo pido llegar a los 50, ¿sí?**

**Si es posible más, esta bien.**

**Con los reviews me doy cuenta de las racciones del capítulo, y de esta manera saber cual es el siguiente paso.**

**Esto es todo.**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	13. Chapter 13 EPOV

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra. De todas maneras, Bella Swan iba a ser suya.

* * *

_**I Will **_**_Make_**_** You a Woman**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Quería gritar del dolor. Del coraje.

Era el día del funeral de Tanya. Mucha gente había asistido a dar condolencias. Bella no podía faltar; y por consiguiente, y tampoco. Con un traje de luto asistimos. Nos saludamos con un pequeño beso.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Era un canalla.

Bajo sus ojos había unas enormes bolsas moradas. Ojeras. Sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo en una mueca de tristeza. Todo ella era una pena. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en peinarse.

Lloró con fuerza en mi pecho, mientras me preguntaba porque ella había muerto. Justamente ella. Mi boca quería decirle muchas cosas; que era causa del destino, que ella era una mala persona y por eso había muerto. Pero, no podía. Mis labios sólo podían articular, débilmente, su nombre.

¿Qué estaba mal?

¿Qué le molestaba?

Ya no había nadie que se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

Rosalie, desde el principio, era mi competencia. Yo realmente quería a Bella. La amaba.

Por la manera en que sonreía. La manera en que su boca se torcía cuando no creía en mis palabras. Cuando su ceño se fruncía por el enojo o la confusión. La forma en que sus labios se movían contra los míos… Cuando ella me hacía el amor. Ella era mi mundo. La luz de mis ojos. Mi todo.

Suspiré contra sus cabellos.

Si tan sólo Tanya hubiera conducido a una velocidad prudente, pudo haberse salvado.

¿Pero qué decía?

Mis hermanos y yo teníamos la culpa de la muerte de ella. De todo el mal que había en Forks.

No entendía porque nos comportábamos así.

Siempre habíamos sido los hijos modelos. La clase de jóvenes que los adultos querían tener como sus hijos; que los chicos de nuestra edad envidiaban y deseaban ser como nosotros. Unos chicos perfectos. Sin problemas.

¿Qué había cambiado?

Elizabeth Masen.

¿Con qué derecho venía esa señora a quitarnos a nuestro padre?

Él que se había hecho responsable de nosotros cuando Esme se había marchado. Sí, Esme nos había dejado. Se había divorciado de mi padre luego que enfrente de mis ojos le había prometido estar siempre a nuestro lado. Que hipócrita. Y entonces se había marchado al fin del mundo, mejor conocido como Forks. Eso nos dolió.

Quiero a mi mamá. Pero eso no le quita que sea una hipócrita.

Tenía solamente catorce años cuando ella se fue. Mi mundo se derrumbaba. Carlisle nos demostró que podíamos superarlo. Nos ayudó a seguir adelante. Alice lloró mucho y yo era el encargado de consolarla; Emmett era muy insensible y sólo le decía ''Resígnate a que mamá nunca va a volver. Ella no nos quiere''. ¿Cómo podría eso hacer sentir mejor a Alice?

Los siguientes años los sobrellevamos. Veíamos a Esme, pero la frialdad estaba presente. Deseábamos que nunca nos hubiera abandonado.

Elizabeth llegó y se llevó a nuestro padre con ella. Primero fueron los festivales de la escuela, los partidos de básquet… Pero luego fue mi cumpleaños. Lo pasé en compañía de mis hermanos y nadie más. Recibí una felicitación por teléfono de parte de Esme, pero me había comportado de manera cortante. Carlisle me había dejado para irse a una cena con Elizabeth.

Pero lo que realmente había colmado mi paciencia, era que durante la cena de noche buena anunciará su compromiso. ¿Y nuestros regalos de navidad? El dinero se lo había gastado en un costoso anillo de compromiso. Un enorme diamante, rodeado de diminutos rubíes y de oro con plata. Muy costoso. Elizabeth lo había visto con soberbia, y con voz falsamente dulce dijo ''Oh, no. No puedo aceptarlo'', y al segundo siguiente, ya lo tenía en su dedo.

La boda se había efectuado. Todos vestidos con traje. ¿La ironía? Es que estaba usando ese mismo traje para un funeral. El funeral de Tanya.

Ella nos había quitado a nuestro padre. Ella era la villana.

- Tanya será recordada por siempre –Continuó hablando el sacerdote-. Será recordada como antes del accidente; una jovencita vivaz y muy hermosa –Sus palabras sonaban monótonas, vacías. Como si no sintiera eso de verdad-. … Entonces, que el Señor la tenga en su gloria. Amén.

Nunca había ido al cementerio de Forks. No había necesidad. Pero en ese momento, estando yo ahí, veía lo tétrico del lugar. Oscuro y siniestro. En un día nublado, donde los rayos del Sol no pasaban las nubes. Un día muy triste.

Me sentía apenado. Yo era parte de la causa del sufrimiento de Bella. La abracé con más fuerza. No quería que se fuera de mí lado. Aunque… Ella merecía conocer la verdad. No sabía las consecuencias, pero me hacía una idea.

Ella me abandonaría.

Y sería peor si se lo dijera días antes de nuestra boda.

Un error tras otro.

Lo de Rosalie era comprensible, porque con ella había de dos: o la amabas o la odiabas. Todos cabían en la segunda opción, sólo fingían quererla para tener un lugar en la escuela, para no ser marginados. Tanya era otro caso: ella era la chica segundona que nadie tomaba enserio. La que todos los chicos se pasaban por no estar con la número uno –Rosalie-. Antes de nuestra llegada, suponíamos que toda la vida de Tanya había sido así, permaneciendo a la sombra de la chica Hale.

Y le quitamos su reinado demasiado pronto.

Cuando por fin ocupaba el lugar de Rosalie, llegamos nosotros y le destruimos el auto, ocasionando su muerte.

Mi cabeza dolía.

Tantos pensamientos confusos.

Sólo fui consciente de mí mano arrojando una rosa blanca arriba del ataúd, antes de que comenzaran a enterrarla.

_R.I.P_

_Tanya Denali._

_1988- 2005_

_Una hija, amiga y líder excelente._

_Descansa en paz._

Los ojos de Bella por fin se habían secado.

Me molestaba verla llorar, porque eso me dolía.

Caminamos a su camioneta.

- Conduciré yo, ¿de acuerdo? –Pregunté.

Bella asintió y me entregó las llaves. Le abrí la puerta como siempre y entró sin decir nada.

Miraba a través del parabrisas, sin mirar realmente. Estaba ida.

Introduje la llave al contacto y arranqué.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Era obvio que se sentía mal. Pero necesitaba oír su voz.

Pestañeó varias veces, como saliendo de un trance. Su mirada estaba tan apagada, sin vida. Como la de Tanya.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho? –Lucía avergonzada.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella intentó sonreírme, pero sus labios sólo se torcieron de manera extraña.

- Te podría decir que estoy bien… -Me encantaría oírlo-. Pero, eso sería una mentira. No me gusta mentir, no me gustan las mentiras –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me dio tanta tristeza. Yo era el causante.

Me sentía impotente.

Las palabras de ella daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

''_No me gustan las mentiras''_

No le había mentido. Yo no le había negado que tenía parte de la culpa de la muerte de Tanya y de su rompimiento con Rosalie. Ella no me había preguntado.

- ¿Considerarías que la persona te ha mentido si no te dice nada? –Pregunté, asimilando todo.

No podía decirle la verdad.

Bella me dejaría.

- Claro –Ella me miró suspicaz-. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Tragué en seco.

Era ahora o nunca.

Ella merecía saber la verdad.

* * *

**Wow!**

**El chantaje si funciona...**

**No se crean.**

**Ya sé que no debo pedir reviews a cambio, pero funciona (;**

**Lleguemos a los 70 reviews, ¿ok? O más si quieren :D**

**Traigo un EPOV... ¿Se lo esperaban?**

**Es más o menos como trabaja la mente de Edward.**

**Por cierto, FanFiction esta fallando, porque una chica me dejo un Review en otra historia diciendo que no podía leer del chap 4. Estoy batallando para entrar.**

**Love&Kisses&Rockets**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	14. Final BPOV

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ¡Lo saben! Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, moviendolos a mi gusto.**_

_**Summary: AU/TH/OoC -Llevamos seis meses.- ¿De qué?- ¡De salir, hombre! Rose es mi novia. Tenía una misión: volver a Bella **__mujer_ en todo el sentido de la palabra. De todas maneras, Bella Swan iba a ser suya.

* * *

_**I Will **_**_Make_**_** You a Woman**_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Edward estacionó la camioneta en un costado de la carretera. Apagó el motor.

- ¿Edward?

Sus ojos verdes me miraron. Lucían arrepentidos. Sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo posesivo. Recargó su barbilla en mi hombro y suspiró.

La actitud de Edward había sido distante desde la muerte de Tanya. Tal vez no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era ella en su vida. Tanya muchas veces se encontraba con él en el pasillo e intentaba acaparar su atención. A ella le gustaba.

Todos pensaban que no me daba cuenta de eso, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Además de que ella era muy obvia, yo la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por eso su muerte había sido muy dolorosa para mí. Que ella dejara este mundo para ir al de los muertos había resultado un gran shock para mí y para su familia. Incluso para Forks.

Derramé unas lágrimas ante su recuerdo. Pero no fui la única. Edward había comenzado a llorar y sus lágrimas caían en mi blusa. Acaricié su espalda en círculos, esperando que se relajara. Sus lágrimas aumentaron.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté en un susurro.

La atmósfera se había vuelto más pesada. Él sollozó y me abrazó con más fuerza. A Edward le sucedía algo. Había entrado en un estado de ¿histeria? No tenía idea de cómo definir l actitud de él. Dejé de hacer círculos en su espalda, porque parecía que eso sólo lo ponía peor. Solté un suspiro de frustración. Deseaba saber que sucedía con Edward, calmar sus lágrimas.

Él había estado para mí. Siempre. Desde mi separación con Rosalie hasta la trágica muerte de Tanya. Nunca se apartaba de mi lado.

- Vamos, Edward -Farfullé-. Si no me dices que es, cómo lo voy a saber…

Él balbuceó unas palabras ininteligibles y sollozó. Se aferró con fuerza a mi blusa. Siguió diciendo cosas sin sentido, cosas que no comprendía… Hasta que una palabra que salió de sus labios fue totalmente ilegible.

- Culpa...

- ¿Cómo?

Sorbió los mocos de su nariz. Sus manos dejaron de apretar con fuerza mi blusa; sus brazos dejaron su posesivo abrazo. Se separó de mi barbilla para mirarme con sus ojos verdes. La primera vez que los había visto, los vi resplandecer con inocencia, una inocencia muy infantil. En ese momento, se había teñido de una enorme culpa y agonía. ¿Qué causaba eso?

- Lo siento –Secó los restos de lágrimas. Hice lo mismo.

- No te preocupes –Besé sus labios, pero él se tensó-. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No me siento merecedor de tus besos ni de tus caricias, Bella –Sus palabras me confundieron.

Si él no se sentía merecedor de estos, ¿a quién se los daría?

- Te contaré todo… Pero antes… -Suspiró con fuerza-. ¿Me amas?

- Totalmente –Dije firme y sin tartamudear.

Estaba segura de mis sentimientos tanto como de Edward. Él suspiro, de nuevo.

- Verás, todo comienza la primera vez que te vi. Estabas tan hermosa que me gustaste, es más, pensaba conocerte a fondo para acostarme contigo –Iba a decir algo, pero el levantó una mano-. ¿No crees que si sólo hubiera sido una aventura, no estaría en este momento contigo? –Tenía razón. Asentí-. Pero cuando me enteré que Rosalie y tú eran novias, bueno, me puse celoso… -Se sonrojó. Sonreí. Me parecía muy dulce-. No fui desde el principio sincero. Pero te lo juro, mis sentimientos por ti son genuinos. Si no es así, que me caiga un rayo y me parta en dos –Reí.

- También te amo, Edward –Dije con una sonrisa.

Me sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue muy apagada. Demasiado. La sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

- Que Emmett se acostara con Rosalie fue planeado –Abrí los ojos con sorpresa-. Pero te lo aclaro, nadie le puso una pistola en la cabeza para que tuviera relaciones con mi hermano –Eso lo sabía de antemano. Si Emmett la hubiera forzado no habría dicho las cosas que me dijo en el pasillo. Me estremecí-. Y lo de Tanya…

Esta vez estaba sorprendida. ¿Edward era un asesino? ¿Mi Edward? ¿El dulce chico que me mostraba siempre su amor? ¿Él? Me había quedado en shock. No podía asimilarlo completamente. Debía haber otra explicación. La muerte de Tanya había sido un accidente, o eso nos habían dicho.

- D-dime que tú no la mataste… -Rogué. Las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, encontraron la manera de escaparse y caer en mi regazo. Miré mis manos cruzadas sobre mis piernas.

- No fue a propósito…

- ¡¿Cómo matas sin intención? –Exploté.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Él se encogió. Lo miraba furibunda, pero, ¿de qué otra manera lo podía mirar? Una cosa es que me separara de Rosalie, aunque a ésta nadie la hubiera obligado a engañarme, y otra muy distinta, era matar a alguien, a Tanya.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? –Susurró-. ¿Te diste cuenta que yo le gustaba? –Continuó hablando en susurros-. Ella me quería separar de ti… No podía permitir eso…

- ¿Y por eso la mataste?

- No, no. Entiendes todo mal, amor –Sus ojos se volvieron cálidos-. Yo no la maté. Alice ideó un plan para que dejara de molestarnos… Sólo era descomponer su coche, nada más… -Su voz tenía un tono desquiciado, casi maniático. Temí por mi seguridad-. ¿Cómo iban a saber que los cables que habían cortado y las tuercas que habían aflojado eran los frenos?

- Edward, para –Pedí con la voz rota.

- Yo te quiero para mí… Sólo para mí…

- Edward, por favor, detente –Rogué. Lloraba sin poder contenerme. Estaba muy asustada.

El chico que creía conocer, el chico al cual amo, estaba teniendo una especie de crisis, parecía un loco.

- Eres mía, ¿recuerdas? Te hice mía… No quiero compartirte –Sus manos agarraron mi cabello y lo acarició con cuidado. Temblé.

- M-me estás asustando. Deja esto ya.

Él se acerco hasta mí. Sus labios se entreabrieron y buscaron los míos para unirse en un beso frenético. La lengua de él se metió a la fuerza a mi boca. Intenté alejarlo de mí, pero su cuerpo se apretaba más al mío. Sollocé.

- Shh, shh –Se separó unos milímetros de mi boca y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los míos-. No te asustes… No voy hacerte daño.

Miedo.

- Te quiero –Murmuró contra mi cuello-. Es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar… -Lamió mi cuello y suspiró-. Pero es la pura verdad.

Sollocé de nuevo. Mi lloriqueó se convirtió en un lamento. Él no era el mismo chico dulce que había conocido. Es más, en ese momento, no estaba segura si este era el Edward real.

Una parte de mí quería creer, que el Edward que tenía ante mí, era sólo un nuevo Edward, y que el otro, era el real, el que siempre estuvo a mí lado. Pero sabía que desear eso era en vano. Él tenía una seria enfermedad mental. Nadie se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera yo, que había pasado mucho tiempo con él. Edward había encontrado la manera de ocultarla, o quizás, simplemente no sabía de ella.

Sus manos se fueron a mis caderas.

- Vamos a hacer el amor, ¿sí?

- Edward… -Susurré-. ¿Me quieres?

- Con toda mi alma.

- Entonces, por favor, déjame ir…

Suspiró. Se separó de mí. Golpeó con fuerza el volante. Respingué y me pegué más a la puerta del copiloto. Agarró sus cabellos y tiró de ellos con fuerzo, desprendiendo algunos. Edward estaba enloqueciendo, literalmente.

- Cálmate –Pedí.

Recargó su cabeza en mis piernas y lloró.

Un par de horas después, se había quedado completamente dormido en mi regazo. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras suspiraba.

Me había enamorado de alguien que me amaba con locura, literalmente. Su amor por mi había sobre pasado los límites de la cordura. Edward haría lo que fuera por estar junto a mí, costase lo que costase. Incluso matar. Me estremecí. Lo amaba. Había llegado en un momento en que creía que lo que yo sentía por Rosalie era amor.

Él me había enseñado lo que realmente era amor. Me había abierto los ojos. Me había mostrado un mundo diferente teñido de rosa. Un mundo aparentemente perfecto, que él había construido con mentiras y trucos. Había disfrazado algo malo en algo hermoso.

Él tenía muchas facetas. Yo, hasta hace poco, sólo conocía una: El lado perfecto de Edward.

Porque para mí, él era la perfección andante. El modelo perfecto de estudiante, hijo, hermano, amigo y novio. Me había enamorado de él. Loca e irremediablemente. Me era imposible creer que ese sentimiento que sentía por Rosalie, no se acercaba ni un poco al que tenía con Edward.

Edward Cullen era mi novio, lo amaba hasta donde ni yo misma me creía capaz y no deseaba separarme de él.

Pero por el momento, era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Separarnos por un tiempo… Sería lo mejor.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué coño?**

**¿Ya se acabó?**

**¿Estás loca o qué?**

**Sí, sí... I Will Make You a Woman llegó a su fin u.u**

**¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasó entre Edward y Bella?**

**No se preocupen. De hecho, fue una decisión repentina producida por la escasez de reviews... No, no. Es mentira. La verdad, nadie pregunto cuando se iba a acabar, ni cuantos capítulos le quedaban.**

**Pero, ya les dije, no sé preocupen. Voy a traer la secuela más adelante. Ya tengo el nombre xP**

**Se va a llamar: I Will Recover.**

**En un principio les dije que me trabó con los finales, y que será donde más me tarde. En este caso es diferente. Voy a hacer secuela y el final de la secuela es donde voy a tardar.**

**Por cierto, deje un POLL para que voten si Edward debe quedarse con Bella o no.**

**¿Un review?**

**AnNeLiCe'**


End file.
